Affection Confections
by Linyang
Summary: The prestigious French-Asian Culinary School for the rich. However, with high-end education comes huge fees. But a poor student named Ayuzawa Misaki not only became the Student Body President, but the best chef in the school on a full scholarship. Notorious for despising men. Usui Takumi: a charismatic transfer student from Britain. Will she find love through the art of cooking?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: the Transfer

* * *

The French-Asian Culinary University (also known as FAC-U) is considered to be one of the most elite culinary schools in the world. FAC-U is widely known for their impossible entrance exam. In addition, school fees are impossible to pay off. As a result, the school consists of only the wealthy. If ordinary citizens applied, they would have to drop out because their families would be horribly in debt.

Of course, there are always exceptions. Ayuzawa Misaki: 2nd year of the High School (boarding school) division, also known as the Queen of Cooking and the Demon President. Financial situation: poverty. She passed the exam with a perfect score, and even impressed the headmaster, therefore, receiving a full scholarship.

* * *

_"Misa-chan," A voice called out to me_

_"W-who are you?" _

_"Aw, you're so cruel, Ayuzawa. How could you not remember me? Remember that night…we had a whole lot of fun together…"_

_"W-what are you talking about!? Are you a pervert?"_

_"That's exactly who I am." _

"KYAA!" I wake up with a start.

"Ayuzawa-san, no sleeping in class," the teacher calls out to me. The male students smirked as I shot them a glare.

"A-ah, sorry sir," I apologize, flustered. My pink haired friend, Sakura, nonchalantly tosses a note onto my desk. It reads:

"Are you alright? You've been dozing off in class a whole lot,"

I write back, "It's fine, I haven't been getting a lot of sleep." Sakura gives me her puppy-dog look after reading my reply. I brush it aside and continue jotting down notes on French language.

Class ends, and everyone begins shuffling out the doorway towards the cafeteria.

"Ayuzawa-san, may I speak to you?" the teacher catches me before I can escape to lunch.

"Ah, of course," I reply, "What is it?"

"A new student is transferring here and the Headmaster wants you to show him around as the Student Body President," he instructs

"Transfer student?" I question with a puzzled look. How can a student enter this school in the middle of the year? Entrance exams only take place in the summer…

"If you want to ask more about him you're going to have to talk to the headmaster. In the meantime, wait for his arrival,"

"I will, sir," I bowed, and exited the room.

I join my friends, Sakura and Shizuko, in the cafeteria. Normally, cafeterias have long tables with benches attached and food scattered on the ground. But this cafeteria, no, you can't even describe it with the word cafeteria. It's fit to be a dining hall. The round tables can seat a maximum of six people. Floors are sleek and clean. The only normal aspect is that students clad in gray uniforms crowd the food counter in an un-mannerly fashion.

"Misaki! Over here!" Sakura screams, waving her hands. She and Shizuko sit in the far corner of the dining area, "I got you a bowl of katsudon and a slice of Japanese cheesecake for dessert. Complete with a fruit smoothie!" she licks her lips at the sight of the food.

"Thanks Sakura, but I have my own bento. I can't afford all this food. You can give it to Kuuga when he comes or something," I tell her. I can't be indebted to her.

"But Misaki!" she whines

"Shut it, Sakura. You know her family situation," Shizuko snapps

"I was just trying to help," she sobs

"Hey, why are you crying," Kuuga arrives, setting his food down to Sakura's tray.

Sakura begins spouting gibberish and sobs into Kuuga's uniform. I don't feel uncomfortable around the couple because I'm used to it. I hate most guys anyways. I ignore the scene Sakura is making and continue eating my rice and dried plum. I sip the strawberry smoothie Sakura bought for me because Kuuga suggested that it would make her feel better.

"Prez!" Yukimura calls out to me. Kanou follows the tiny green haired, holding both of their trays. That's when the PA came on.

"2nd year President Ayuzawa Misaki, report to the Headmaster's office. 2nd year President Ayuzawa Misaki, report to the Headmaster's office,"

I quickly wrap up my bento, and scurry away, feeling the stares shooting at the back of my head. They're probably wondering what got me "in trouble", but why should I tell them what I'm doing anyways?

"Ah, Ayuzawa-san, you're here," I hear the headmaster call me inside as I cautiously open one of the large wooden doors.

"Excuse the intrusion," I say, sliding through the small crack I managed to open. _He's pretty tall, _I think, when I catch a glimpse of the transferee's silhouette standing in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"This is Usui Takumi, from Britain," the Headmaster explains as I scoot across the wide office. He turns around to look at me.

We exchange looks. Surprised ones, no, not the "wow he's handsome, she's plain" look. I mean the creepy kind. The kind where you think you've seen that person somewhere, but it's impossible because, well, he's from Britain!

I decide to shake it off, and continue to hear what Headmaster has to say.

"Don't worry, he's fluent in Japanese. For right now, you should show him to the cafeteria since it's lunch time. In the remaining time, show him the necessary classrooms and facilities. It would be nice if you could show him the clubs too, and explain the rules along the way. That won't be too hard for you, Ayuzawa-san, I believe?"

"I will try to the best of my ability, Headmaster," I bow. He chuckles.

"That's good. You are excused,"

"Excuse us," I say, and bow once again. I turn and exit the office. The transferee catches up and walks alongside me. I begin explaining all of rooms we pass as I lead us to the cafeteria.

"Oh, Misaki you're back!" Sakura squeals

"Who's the guy?" Kuuga asks

"He's a new transfer from Britain," I explain. I suddenly hear a bunch of squeals behind me.

"Oh. My. God," Girls from all over the place crowd around Usui, and I'm eventually pushed out of the way onto the ground.

"What the hell…" I mumble

"I guess you're new attractive for you to handle. He's like a lady magnet," Kuuga smirks. He sounds somewhat jealous at the same time, though.

"I don't understand why," I say, and I sit back down next to Shizuko and Sakura. We all silently watch as the girls claw at the blank-faced guy.

"The girls finally dying down," Kanou points out, reaching over to wipe a bit of cream off of Yukimura's cheek.

"You should get him something to eat," Shizuko points

"Why should I show him," I murmur under a mouthful of rice.

"Hey, Prez, I'm hungry," Usui nonchalantly tells me, when he finally escapes from the stampede.

"That's nice," I say, and continue eating. Sakura nudges me on the shoulder a few times.

I groan, and get up from my seat after sipping some smoothie.

"Have fun," Kuuga smirks. I shoot him my signature glare. I lead him towards the less crowded food counter.

"The menu is up there. Decide what you want to eat and give the nice lady your order. Simple," I lazily explain.

"Quite the variety you got at this joint," he points out

"Well yeah, the school gets a bunch of money," I say

"Hmm, then I'll order a plain chicken omurice…and an Iced Americano," he tells the lady, who gives him a thumbs up. She gives the cook in the back the order, who swiftly fixes up Usui's order.

"You can sit anywhere you want, I guess," I say. I don't expect him to follow me back to my table, but he does.

"Hey, I said you can sit wherever you want," I remind him.

"Well, I want to sit next to you," he says. Is it hot in here? I feel my face going warm. Huh, I guess it's just me…

"W-well, you can't. There are only six chairs at a table and they are all filled up here. So go find somewhere else to eat," I tell him.

"Hey guys, I really got to go. My teacher needs me to help set up the ingredients for the next class. Bye!" Shizuko says and runs out of the dining area.

Oh great. Now that idiot can sit next to me. Just great.

"Hmm, it seems there's an open seat next to you, Prez," Usui nonchalantly sits himself down next to Kanou.

"Come on Misaki! I got us all ice cream! It's going to melt!" Sakura rushes me. I stomp my feet and sit in my chair. Normally I would scoot away from the guy, but right now, I didn't really want to. W-what am I thinking…what's wrong with me!?

* * *

After I finish eating, and show Usui around a bit, we head to our next class. It's probably my favorite class of the day, and is longer than the other classes, and that class would be cooking.

Today, we learn the importance of sugar. There are several different types, and every brand is made differently. We learn how sugar is made, and how we use it. It doesn't only play a sweetening role, but also other things too.

After playing around with sugar and preparing a few examples of sugar dishes, the teacher announces we have a project.

"You and a partner, that I choose, will make a new recipe of your own. The main ingredient will, indeed, be sugar. This is an out of class project, and will be with the opposite gender for sociality purposes. For this project only will we allow the opposite gender to enter your dorm room, and we expect you to be the best of your behavior in each other's dorms," some students giggle, "Especially because you are Class A, I will expect you to work efficiently. I will now assign your partners," she explains.

We usually have projects of these sorts every week. Each are due the next week, and another project will follow. I guess, this is the hard part of being the top chefs in the school.

"Kaga Shizuko and Soutarou Kanou, Hanazono Sakura and Sakurai Kuuga…" the teacher begins reading off her paper. The last two names she calls are, "Ayuzawa Misaki and the transfer Usui Takumi," she finishes.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to work with that idiot," I mumble to myself. I pull off my light gray dress and put it in the laundry basket I hid, so that Usui wouldn't see my dirty clothes. I keep on my knee socks because it's convenient, and find a random set of pants. Right as I'm about to pick a random t-shirt the doorbell rings. I'm not wearing a shirt.

"Ayuzawa it's me, I'm here to work," that familiar voice calls

"W-wait a second! Um…the door is locked, I'm in the bathroom!" I say, scrambling through the closet. Why are there no fricking shirts!?

"The door isn't locked though," he says, turning the knob

"Oh really!?" I scream, still not able to find a shirt

"I'm coming in!" he yells. I hear the door click open.

"Ayuzawa?" he knows that the bathroom door is open and I am not in there. I'm screwed. I hide in the closet, and remember that I put my t-shirts in the drawer under my desk because there was no room in my closet. The small storage unit is filled with my things that are not clothes. I am officially screwed.

"C-could you get out of my dorm for a second?" I say

"Are you in the closet?" he asks

"NO!" I scream, but I clear my voice, "I mean, no, um…"

"Do you need help?"

"I…my shirt…" I stumble on my words. Why am I such an idiot? I can hear him going through my drawers.

"Is this what you need?" he opens the closet a crack and stuffs the white clothing in. Thankfully, all I can see is light in the crack, which is a good sign.

"Sorry…" I shift around a come out of the closet with a shirt on. My face is probably red, no, my face _is_ red. He's standing in the middle of the room, which is where I do all my studying.

"Why are there blankets and pillows on the ground," he observes

"Ah, I don't usually sleep that much so I just stay up all night studying…" I explain

"Why not?" can he get anymore nosier?

"I'm up all night thinking of this dream I keep having…" I say. Damn my big mouth.

"Dream?" his face gets more serious.

"Well, I have this dream about this person. He's about the same height as you. We have these conversations, but every time it's different," I say. Why not go all out if you already started it?

"Do you and this guy seem really close? Maybe close enough to be a couple…but they aren't…because it isn't like that…" he says

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because I have that same dream."

* * *

**Hi guys, sorry about WDKL. I already gave that to someone else, so I can't really write it again...and it's been 3 months so I don't really have a feel for that story anymore. This new Doc Manager really angers me...anyways...hope you like this new story! I really wanted to write again, so this is what I came up with. My skills are a bit rusty, so I hope you can bear with any grammar mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Thank you for reading! New chapters might not be updated very soon, or not at all...sorry in advance. And sorry again about WDKL!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The alien in my dreams

**Last chapter I forgot to put a disclaimer...so here it is**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA OR ANYTHING RELATED! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY LINE!**

* * *

"Always remember to stir the sauce constantly, or it will burn,"

"Hey! Stop messing with my ingredients!"

"No way,"

"Ayuzawa-san, Usui-san, what is so important that you must disrespect my teaching?"

"Ah...I'm sorry, Sensei," I stutter, and sneak a glare at the bastard. Tsukuda-sensei clears her throat and resumes her lecture.

"Once the consistency of the sauce is just right," she holds up the spoon to demonstrate,"you can add it to anything you please to create a whole new layer to your dish." She turns off the heat and flips over the chalkboard to reveal a pre-written diagram, "For example, you can combine a sweet framboise sauce with a fluffy japanese cheesecake. Or a savory cream sauce and al dente cooked fettuccine. Create your own new flavors, and mix different spices and ingredients to produce your own toppings," Sensei concludes her lesson just as the bell rings.

"I hope your projects are coming along! They are due in five days!" She reminds everyone as we all start filing out the doorway.

"Ayuzawa-san, Usui-san, I would like to speak with you before you head to your elective classes," Tsukuda-sensei gestures for us to follow her to her office.

"For what do you need us, Sensei?" I ask

"Lately, you two have been getting along very well. Maybe too well. If you continue your disruptive behavior, I guarantee that both of your grades will be affected. I have high expectations for both of you, and I hope you correct your mistakes. I'm very disappointed in you two, especially you, Ayuzawa-san."

* * *

_"Lately, I've been really irritated because of you, Ayuzawa-san," a mysterious voice calls out to me. His figure is masked by the darkness_

_"Who are you and what do you want," I yell. I get up to punch him, but my arms and legs are tied back. I trip and fall over again. He scoffs._

_"Don't you know me? I'm..." My ears ring. _

_"Show yourself!" I demand. I know this is a dream, but why does this feel so real?  
_

_"You've always been better than me at everything. Elementary and Middle school both. I can't believe you're still on top in High school as well. You've caused me so much pain. That's all going to end, right now," _

_"What are you talking about, you bastard!?" I scream and kick, but it's all useless._

_"Goodbye, Ayuzawa Misaki," No, this can't be happening._

_"USUI!"_

_Crash._

_..._

"Ayuzawa-san, is there a problem?" everyone is turned to look at me. Shizuko looks at me with worry.

"Um..." I try to explain but the words won't come out

"If you're going to sleep during my class, please wake up silently. Not by screaming someone's name," the teacher says, and everyone laughs. I come to the realization that I screamed that phony-of-a-guy's name. Immediately my face goes red. The teacher begins to teach again. I shake my head and slap my cheeks a few times. Pull yourself together Misaki.

Just as I try to jot down a few notes, a folded piece of paper slides under the tip of my pencil. I cautiously open it under the desk.

**Nice weather today, huh? -Your secret admirer**

_Usui... _I cringe, and crumple up the piece of paper. Just as I started to write again, another note appears on my desk.

**You're so cruel, Ayuzawa...-The boy behind you with hurt feelings**

I freeze. "_You're so cruel, Ayuzawa."_ Deja vu...

**Young lady, may I ask what the color of your underwear is today? -A curious peeping-tom**

Without knowing, I scream my lungs out, gripping onto my hair.

"Ayuzawa-san, meet me after class."

* * *

"Ugh, that pervert ruins everything!" I yell, as I change into my school swimsuit.

"Pervert? I think he's pretty cute! I mean, in a friendly way," Sakura says, as she closes her locker.

"I don't find one aspect of him attractive," I say, slamming the locker door closed.

"I bet you like him, Misaki," Sakura squeals

"How in the world did you come to that conclusion,"

"Well, you said that he might be the guy in your dreams. You screamed his name during class, he's the only guy you actually talk to besides Yukimura, Kanou, and Kuuga, who you only talk to because of Shizuko and I. Plus, he's all you've been talking about for the past ten minutes,"

"W-What are you talking about!? I definitely do _not_ like that bastard!"

"So mean, Misaki! Don't worry! I think Usui-kun likes you too!"

"Whatever, not my problem," I say, and exit the locker room.

"Wait! Misaki!" Sakura chases after me

"Oh, Misa-chan!" that familiar voice calls to me

"Since when did you start calling me that, pervert!?" I yell at him

"Since when did you start calling me pervert?" Usui challenges. Somehow, he knows I can't back down from challenges. Suddenly, the whistle blows.

"I'll be right back, I need to get some equipment from the closet. For now, you may socialize or practice," the Phys Ed teacher says, and rushes off.

"What stroke do you do best?" that pervert suddenly asks me

"Why? What do you do best?" I demand

"I asked you first," he says, in that annoying nonchalant voice. I give up.

"I guess...freestyle?" I choose

"How about a race?" he suggests. He doesn't look the least bit intimidated. That conceited pervert. I'll show you a race.

"Fine," I say, starting to elaborately stretch my arms and legs. He just smirks.

.

.

.

In the end. He wins. What is he? An alien? How is he so great at everything...

"Need a towel?" he offers. I snatch it out of his hands, and of course he just smirks. I wrap the towel around my shoulders.

Finally, the teacher comes back with nothing.

"Anyways, I can't find the equipment, so for now just practice your strokes and...whatnot. I'll put President Ayuzawa-san in charge," several guys groan, "Shit...we need that equipment for the swim meet..." he mumbles to himself as he runs off again. Immediately the swimming pool breaks out in chaos.

"HEY! NO RUNNING! YOU BASTARDS, STOP HARASSING THE GIRLS! NO STRIP ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!" Yep. Definitely chaos.

"Hey, Kaichou," I turn around to see which bastard this guy was.

"What do you want?" I snap. I realize there are actually three bastards. All infamously known for being delinquents.

"Who said you could talk to us that way? Shouldn't a girl like you be all sweet and fragile? You're the complete opposite," the delinquent (otherwise known as Shirakawa) smirks

"So what," I fold my arms

"You're ugly, a fucking demon, and nowhere near girly," Shirakawa continues, counting off his fingers

"Whatever. Why should I care what you think?" I retort

"We're insulting you right now, of course you should care. Should I add to the list, egotistical and power-hungry?" one of his followers, Ikuto adds

"You bastards, do you need to be taught a lesson!?" I scream. That catches everyone's attention.

"I think you're the one who needs to be taught a lesson, Kaichou," Kurosaki says, as Shirakawa pushes my shoulder, my back now facing the pool. Now this is pissing me off. In the background, people chant , "Fight! Fight! Fight!" and the most annoying of all, the resonating "Ooh"s.

"Ayuzawa-" Usui cuts in

"NOT NOW, USUI! WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING SOMETIMES!"

"Hey! Kaichou! I'm talking to you! When someone is talking to you, you should face them!" Ikuto turns my face to face the three. Usui slaps his hand away.

Shirakawa scoffs, "What are you, her knight in shining armor? I thought you were tougher than that, bitch,"

"First of all, I'm pretty sure you excuses-of-people are the bitches here, and this creep is not my 'knight'!" Now this is pissing me off. I take a swing at the three with my killer high-kick.

Shirakawa catches my ankle.

He smirks, and shoves me into the water.

_Usui._

Everything goes black.

* * *

_"I told you that if you weren't careful you were going to get hurt, bitch."_

_That same mysterious voice from my other dream._

_"He really is your knight in shining armor," the voice smirks_

_"What are you talking about!" I scream. I'm tied up again._

_"You know. Blonde. Tall. Undeniably good-looking."_

_"Y-you mean _that_ perverted alien?" _

_"Whatever you want to call him. Usui Takumi,"_

_"How do you know him!? This is just a dream!" _

_"Of course I know who he is. Your dreams are all connected. You're a lucid dreamer. Don't you know? That alien in your dreams, he's Usui."_

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I have a lot of projects and crap these days...hope you like this new chapter! **

**I'm really thankful for all the reviews and favorites! Thank you so much for reading! I love reviews, especially constructive criticism! **

**Please look forward to the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: It's you

* * *

_"Ayuzawa, Ayuzawa, Ayuzawa..."_

I wake up with a start. Out of instinct, I sit up straight. Though, I immediately lie back down upon hitting something with my forehead. I rub my head, as my vision begins to clear up.

I'm in the infirmary. And who is this person next to me...

"Usui?" I mumble

"You finally woke up," he smirks. His forehead is red.

"Why the hell are you here!?" I half shout, half murmur.

"You fell into the deep end and fainted. I brought you here. That stupid teacher who left the class is in the headmaster's office with the three bastards," he explains.

"How long was I out?"

"Only an hour or so,"

"So...you stayed here all that time?"

"Yup," he replies like its nothing. I blush.

"Well, I'm fine now so you can leave," I say, ripping off the covers. I'm wearing my home clothes? How in the world...

"How did you get my clothes, you pervert!?"

"Relax, Sakura got your stuff from your gym locker. She helped you change, not me. I wouldn't do anything like that. Maybe," he smirks. My face goes red again. The door opens, and the nurse appears.

"Is everything alright? I heard screaming. Oh, you're awake! Wonderful," she heads over to my bedside and hands me a paper cup of water.

"Thank you," I say. To my surprise, I'm incredibly thirsty.

* * *

"I was thinking that we can experiment with sugar to see what kinds of forms it can take. Ayuzawa, are you listening to me?"

I snap out of my reverie, "P-pardon?"

"Let's go to the store and buy things for our project," Usui suggests, his eyes sparkle just like a child's eyes on Christmas.

"I-I'll just go alone," I say, flustered. I get up from the table and grab my purse, only to be interrupted.

"Why~! Let's go together!" He whines. I try not to look into his eyes. Danger.

"Hmm~, Ayuzawa!" he follows me as I walk out of my dorm room. He continues to repeat my name like some kind of childish voodoo chant. I rub my forehead to ease the throbbing.

Even when we arrive at the supermarket, "Ayuzawa, Ayuzawa, Ayuzawa..."

"Welcome to 'C' mart!" one of the workers greets us. I hand her a coin to pay for the shopping cart.

"Hi, thank you," I reply, while she hands me a shopping cart.

"Clingy boyfriend you got there," the attendant giggles. Usui smirks, and my face burns up.

"U-um...he's not my boyfrie-"

"Yes I tend to cling onto her because she always neglects me," he pouts.

"Aw, so cute!" the attendant continues on.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I exclaim.

"Heh, I feel bad for you. She must really neglect you a lot," she pats Usui's shoulder in pity.

"Hmph," I ignore the two and push the cart away.

"Wait! Ayuzawa~!"

He finally catches up to me while I'm looking at the fruit that are discounted.

"You're so cruel, Ayuzawa," Deja vu again.

"W-why? You're the one bothering me," I say, picking up an apple to examine. He puts his hands in his pockets and also stares at the apple.

"You have a good eye for apples," he comments.

"What are you talking about...you're too close, pervert," I immediately put back the apple and scoot along towards the vegetables. I just know that he's laughing at me behind my back.

He catches up to me, while holding several bags of fruits.

"Why did you buy so much!?" I scold him.

"It doesn't matter, I have money," he replies, continuing to bag some corn

"Who said you were paying!?"

"Hey," he holds a tomato up to my face, "your face is the same color as this," I glare at him, and he replies with a gentle expression that...for some reason...it...now my heart is speeding up.

"Oi! Misaki!" I hear a familiar squeal. I turn to look in the direction of the voice.

"Sakura? And Kuuga?" I exclaim. I turn back to look at Usui, and realize I'm grabbing is shirt, and I immediately let go. As the couple nears, I can see that Sakura is hugging tightly onto Kuuga, who is pushing a cart.

"Shopping for the project?" she asks, while Kuuga stares at the bell peppers.

"Y-yeah," I say. Damn, why am I so flustered!? Sakura giggles.

"Hey, Ayuzawa! Look at these crabs!" Usui yells from the seafood counter.

"What are you doing over there stupid!?" I scream.

"Aw. Ayuzawa you're so mean. I'm just looking at the little fishies," Is he referring to those huge things? Because those are definitely not "little fishies". I rub my forehead with my fingers, and pretend I don't know him. I gather a few potatoes and lug myself over to Usui.

"I bought some clams," he says, nonchalantly.

"How are you supposed to incorporate sugar with clams!?" I argue.

"I don't know,"

"Put them back!"

"But I want to eat clams with Ayuzawa,"

"I don't want to eat clams,"

"Aw, you're so cruel, Ayuzawa,"

"Hehe, you two are just like a couple," Sakura says, after she and Kuuga appears out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about!?" I exclaim. We. Are definitely. Not. A. Couple.

"Nothing, nothing..."

* * *

The practice rooms in FAC High school were a lot more extravagant than your usual Home-Ec classroom. The high ceiling is lined with white fans and tiles. A wide wall is completely glass, a single-pane window with complete access to the view of the front of the campus. Dozens of kitchen stations line the floor evenly. Each long station includes a sink, a small pantry under the sink, counter-top, stove, and oven. Of course, it is equipped with the necessary kitchen utensils and tools.

"You done with that ganache yet, Ayuzawa?" Usui calls from the end of the station.

"Almost," I mumble, trying to not meet eyes with him. Usui is surprisingly...charming when he cooks. _WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT AM I SOME SORT OF PERVERT OR SOMETHING!?_

"Ayuzawa, are you alright?" Usui asks, after watching me bang my head on the table a few times

"Haha, yeah. Just...waking myself up, ya' know?" I respond. He just smirks. Is that all he ever does!?

"I'm finished with the candied oranges," he announces, as he finishes aligning the slices evenly on a cookie sheet.

"The ganache is done too," I say, after examining the consistency of the chocolate with the wooden spoon. I lower the heat, and Usui proceeds to dip the candied oranges in the chocolaty substance with a thin-pronged fork. As for me, I begin to grate white chocolate and orange peel.

I sigh, _How can that pervert look so good while covering oranges in chocolate. What the hell am I thinking!? That pervert put something in my food...I just know it. That's right Misaki. You've been poisoned. _

Suddenly, I feel something warm wrapping around my body.

"Ayuzawa, pay attention to what you're doing," Usui whispers into my ear. I look down at my hands, and realize I've been grating my fingers. Damn. Get a hold of yourself, Misaki.

"C-can you please get off me?" And of course, he doesn't. Eventually, I have to push him away. If I don't, I have no idea what the poison will make me think about. I have to protect my insanity. Why is my heart beating so fast?

"Wait, Ayuzawa-"

"Stop," I shiver, grabbing my hand to stop the slight bleeding. Every time he tries to approach me, to help with my "wound" I inch further away. It's just a little cut! It's not even bleeding that much...

"Watch out!"

Completely ignoring his warning, I take another step back and crash into a pile of cardboard boxes for fruit. Thankfully empty. Again, I'm in Usui's embrace.

"Why do you do this," I mumble

"Ayuzawa-"

"I really don't understand this," I manage a small laugh, "every single fucking time you come near me, my heart starts beating like crazy. I can't even let you touch me because I feel like my heart is going to stop completely. You put something in my food, right? You obviously poisoned it..." Tears start to fall from my eyes.

"Hah, now I'm fucking crying," I say, brushing away the tears

"I like you, Ayuzawa," Usui confessed. We sat there for a moment, until I finally decide to speak up.

"W-what the hell are you talking about!? Idiot Usui..." more tears uncontrollably pour out. How do you make it stop!?

"I'm in love with you, Ayuzawa Misaki," he says again. I hide my face in his shirt. He's seen my blushing face too many times already.

"How is that even possible? I don't know anything about you..." I look at him, curious if he's laughing. Hopefully he's joking. I hope. I think?_  
_

But he's not laughing. He's completely serious.

He captures my lips in a warm kiss.

"My favorite color is amber," he kisses away the tears on my eyes.

"I love raven hair," he kisses the top of my head.

"What are you talking about? You pervert...you're just saying things about me,"

"Because I love everything about you,"

"Cheesy...Plus, it's not possible that you like everything about me because you've only known me for a week,"

"I've seen you in my dreams,"

"But-"

"It's true, every night I dream about you, Ayuzawa Misaki," he states firmly.

"That's not possible," I say.

"Why not?"

"Because I do too,"

"You dream about yourself?"

"NO YOU PERVERT I DREAM ABOUT YOU!"

"Aw thank you, Ayuzawa," he smirks.

"I hate you," I bury my face in his shirt again.

"I love you,"

"You don't know anything about me,"

"It's my birthday soon,"

"So what?"

"I'll take you out on a date,"

"Why?"

"Because I want to,"

"Why should I?"

"Because you love me,"

"N-no I don't!"

"Then go on a date with me, and see how that goes. Then tell me what you think of me."

* * *

**Oh my god. I am so sorry for not updating. Gomenasai /bows a few times**

**I've had so many projects...and I've been procrastinating a lot. Sorry!**

**And sorry about the punctuation errors...I am rushing and I can't really fix all of them...**

**I love constructive criticism! **

**Please look forward to the next chapter! I will try to be as speedy as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The Fangirls

* * *

The end of class is when it all went downhill.

"See you later, Misaki!" Sakura waves.

"Yup," I wave back, and watch from afar as Sakura takes Kuuga's hand. I sigh.

"Misa-chan!" I hear a familiar voice call to me. After sneaking a glance of his face, I immediately turn on my heel and power-walk away.

"Just keep moving along, Misaki," I tell myself. If Usui's fan-girls (which is practically the whole FAC high school female population) saw us talking after school-hours, they would get the wrong idea. Yes, keep your dignity as the student body president, Misaki.

"Wait up, Misa-chan!" Where the hell did he even get that nickname!? I continue to keep moving towards my dorm building. But as soon as I try to go up the stairs, he catches my hand.

"What do you want, Usui?" I try to keep my voice as calm as possible. No attention needs to be attracted.

"You left your notebook in the classroom," he says. I turn around to see what he's talking about (because I am 100 percent sure that I did not leave anything). He doesn't give me my "notebook", but a small peck on the lips.

Of course I'm pissed off at him for doing something like that, but that's not the problem right now.

"Is that Misaki?" one girl whispers.

"That can't be. Why would Usui-sama be kissing her!?" another girl whispers back.

"It looks a lot like her though."

"That bitch. Who does she think she is, stealing our Usui-sama!?"

"Calm down, I think we probably saw it wrong."

I start to panic. I try to run up the stairs, but Usui is still holding onto my hand tightly.

"Usui, let go of my hand!" I hiss.

"I don't want to. Misa-chan is so cruel," he whines.

"Misa-chan!? As in Misaki!?" one of the girls shrieks in anger.

"Why does it even matter that it's Misaki anyways?" the calmer girl replies

"Because that plain girl definitely does _not_ suit our Usui-sama! This is fucking outrageous!"

Plain girl...seriously? Apparently not _all _girls are adorable and innocent.

"Dude, just let it go," calm girl comforts.

"Absolutely not. Are you on her side!?" she screams. The other girl stares at her obviously infuriated friend, and lowers her head in shame. I had my hopes up for her, but I guess her low self confidence is a complete turn-down.

"I need to teach this whore a lesson." The enraged chick comes storming over to the bottom of the stairs. The calm girl grabs her arm to hold her back, but she shakes it off and persists.

"Hey! You!" the enraged chick screams. The incoming students stop and stare at the scene. Is this all really necessary? I turn around, in hope that I will be able to calm her.

"Me?" I point at myself. I can feel Usui's presence hovering over me.

"Yes you, bitch," she puts her hands on her hips and scoffs to the side.

"Excuse me?" I try to keep calm. If I get provoked by this low-level chick any more, inevitably, I will lash out at her, which definitely won't help my effort put in towards not attracting attention.

"Who do you think you are, you slut, snatching away Usui-sama from us!?" Usui-sama? Wow. Just wow.

"First of all, I didn't 'snatch' him; second of all, since when does Usui belong to you?" I fold my arms.

"I don't own him, _WE_ do!"

"And who is this 'we' you speak of?"

"The whole Usui Takumi fandom, obviously!" she scoffs, like it's the most undeniable thing in the world.

"Right..."

"So you understand now, right? Back off, or we'll eat you alive."

Well, this escalated quickly.

In all this mess, Usui only decides to show himself now.

"Is something wrong here?" he nonchalantly inquires, with a lollipop in his mouth and his hands in his pockets.

"U-usui-sama!" the girl stutters, while hastily fixing her hair and skirt. She clears her throat, "Are you with this bitch?"

"What bitch?"

"This girl right here! She thinks that she can just go around snatching everyone's men! Including you, Usui-sama! Would you mind knocking some sense into this slut!?" she explains. I scoff.

The crazy chick flips her hair, and folds her arms, "Are you _laughing_ at me!?" She does a little head-wave, in effort to seem sassy.

"Obviously," I mimic her.

"Usui-sama! Don't you see this!?" he shrugs, and looks off into the distance.

"I'm out of here, this is ridiculous," I turn and begin to walk away, but someone grabs me by the shoulder and throws me into the wall.

"You listen to me, _bitch_. I'm going to say one more time, _get away from Usui-sama or else" _she jabs my chest with her finger.

"Okay, first of all, I have no interest in that bastard what-so-ever, and second of all-"

She raises her hand to slap me, but a strong hand catches it, her hand an inch away from my face.

"Usui..." I mutter, when I realize he was the one who came to my rescue. He uses her arm to push her away from me.

"U-usui-sama! Are you really with her!? Think of your fans!" she screams. Usui shrugs again, and takes my hand. I look at him in disbelief, trying to shake off his grip. It was no use, this guy is really childish sometimes. He just smiles back.

"Let go of me, you pervert!" The more I struggle, the more he persists.

In the end, Usui ends up throwing me over his shoulder. While flailing around, I see the crazy fan-girl standing there in awe.

Even in the elevator, he still doesn't let me down. Though, it's a lot more comfortable now because my body is upright. But even so, his hands are on my...backside...

What kind of pervert must he be to have the nerve to mess with me?

"Wait, Usui. My room is on the 5th floor. Not the 7th," I say after realizing that the elevator passed my floor.

"I know."

"Where are you taking me?'" I rest my elbows on his shoulder. I'm too tired to flail anymore.

"My room," he says casually.

"Wait...WHY!?" I start kicking around again.

"Because I always go to your room."

"So?"

"I want you to see mine too." The elevator door opens, and he begins trekking along the hallways. Thank god there aren't any other people to be seen. Otherwise, this would be a really awkward situation.

He uses his semi-free hand to unlock the door with his key-card, and kicks it open. When he flips on the lights, I note that his room is totally clean. Only two pieces of furniture can be seen. Not a fleck of dust is out of place.

He sets me down on his well-made bed. I immediately get up, realizing what "bed" implied. He chuckles. A blush creeps up my face.

Fiddling with my fingers, I clear my throat, "I guess I'll get going now, since I've seen your room. Goodbye," I pick up my bag that Usui somehow got a hold of, and reach for the doorknob. Before I can leave, I'm stopped by warm arms holding me back by my waist.

I can feel his breath on my neck as he whispers, "Why so soon, Ayuzawa?"

My face instantly turns red.

"I-I..."

"If you have nothing to do, why don't you stay here with me, Ayuzawa? It's always so lonely in here," he pouts, and holds me tighter.

"Then go hang out with your friends, you pervert."

"I don't have any friends," he points out.

"J-just...GAH!" I scream, and break free of his hold. I open the door and swiftly leave before he can hold me back again. He's probably laughing at me for acting like that right now.

Oh. My. God. I can't believe that I just acted like that. Ugh, I'm such an idiot.

* * *

"How are your projects coming along?" Tsukuda-sensei asks us all, nearing the end of class. Chit-chat eventually starts building up.

Sensei waves her hands, indicating that we should probably shut up. Everyone settles down immediately, afraid of the consequences.

"I hope they're doing well, because it will tell me who will qualify for the FAC School school-wide competition." The FAC School competition is the most famous culinary school team-competition in Japan. It's on TV and everything. Only the best of the best are nominated, and only the best culinary geniuses are the winners. If you win, you are eligible for extremely exclusive opportunities that could benefit your career as a chef. A FACU scholarship for high school students, and money for graduating-college students.

The side conversations start again.

"On the due date, we will start presentations. In your presentation, you will first cook your dish for me. When serving me the dish, you will also turn in your report. The report, as you all know, will include a description of your dish, the process you went through, and the recipe. I will then taste the dish and a week later I will tell you the results and your score," she looks around the room, making sure everyone caught everything she said. "Understand?"

"Yes," everyone chimed.

"Well then, class is dismissed."

The bell rings.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long! I will try to write as much as I can! Especially since it is the second semester, things get a bit rowdy during school, so I apologize /bows.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR HOT PEVERTED ALIEN FROM PLANET PHEROMONES! In celebration of his birthday, I will include a special dialogue at the end of my note!**

**Thank you for reading, supporting, and being patient! Until next time!**

* * *

**The couple is in Usui's apartment. They are sitting on the couch, watching a movie for Usui's birthday. Somehow, Misaki ended up resting her head on Usui's lap.**

**Usui: We should do this more often /stroking Misaki's hair**

**Misaki: /face starts to burn**

**Usui: /chuckles**

**Misaki: Can I get up yet?**

**Usui: No way. **

**Misaki: Such a little kid...**

**Usui: I love you, Misaki.**

**Misaki: /flustered. W-why are you suddenly saying nonsense.**

**Usui: It's true though. I love you, Misaki. And you love me too.**

**Misaki: When did I ever say that. **

**Usui: /shrugs. I just know.**

**Misaki:**

**Usui: /sighs. What a boring movie.**

**Misaki: You said you wanted to watch it. **

**Usui: I only chose it because I knew it would be horrible, so I can concentrate on watching Misa-chan instead.**

**Misaki: You pervert.**

**Usui: Well it's the pervert's birthday today, so he gets to choose what to do.**

**Misaki: Whatever.**

**Usui: I love you, Misaki.**

**Misaki: You already said that.**

**Usui: Well I'll keep saying it. Because I love you, Misaki.**

**Misaki: I hate you.**

**Usui: You're so cruel, Ayuzawa. I said "I love you", so normally the other person would say "I love you" back.**

**Misaki: I'm not normal.**

**Usui: I know. That's why I love you.**

**Misaki: **

**Usui:**

**Misaki: Happy birthday, alien. I-I love you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Presentations

* * *

These days Usui and I study together all the time. I mean...not because we're that close, it's because the deadline for the project is nearing and we really need to step up our game. It's not all that bad though, I got to really know him better these few days. I mean...it's a real nuisance.

"You okay, Ayuzawa?" Usui asks, after I banged my head on the cafe's table a few times.

I shake it off with a laugh, "Heh, why wouldn't I be okay? Everything is definitely fine..." I nervously sip my milk tea.

He smirks, "You're like a baby." I look at him, pissed off. He reaches across the table and wipes off cream off the side of my lips with his finger. A blush rises to my face. Desperately trying to avoid his gaze, I take out my cell phone and check my messages.

One from Sakura:

**From Sakura-chan**

**To me, Shizuko**

**URGENT! SECRET MEETING AT MY PLACE RIGHT NOW! **

_Yes! An excuse to leave!_

I clear my throat, "I have to go now, see you later, Usui." I pack up my laptop and down the rest of my drink.

"Do you really have to go?" he asks, staring at me with those irresistible...emerald orbs. _WHAT AM I THINKING!? Does that idiot practice hypnotism or something...seriously. I bet he hypnotized me while my guard was down._

"O-of course I do, Usui! I just said so!" I quickly leave the coffee shop, to avoid any more distractions.

* * *

I knock on Sakura's door, wondering what the big emergency was, that scene in the coffee shop playing in my mind over and over again.

When the door finally opens, I compose myself immediately. "What's the problem, Sak-" Sakura cuts me off as she pulls me into her room, the door slamming shut behind us. Shizuko is already sitting on the ground with a mug in her hand and a cookie in her mouth.

"Ssh! The fan-girls might be listening!" Sakura warns, covering my mouth, dramatically searching the area of her room. She lets go of me and leaps over to the window and slides the curtains shut. I watch her, bewildered.

"What the hell are you doing, Sakura?" I ask her as she motions for me to sit down.

"That's what we were going to ask you!" Sakura exclaims and Shizuko nods her head in approval.

"What..." Sakura motions for Shizuko and I to come closer.

"I heard," Sakura pauses to look around the room, "that you and Usui-kun are dating."

Silence.

"Are you fucking serious."

"So is it true?" Sakura's eyes sparkle.

"OF COURSE NOT!" I scream.

"Are you sure?" Shizuko asks.

"I AM SURE!"

"But...but..." Sakura stutters.

"But what? That pervert and I aren't dating. Period. How did you even come to that conclusion..."

"I wasn't the one who said you two were dating! It's all over the school..."

"What are you talking about!?"

"Someone saw you two in the practice room kissing," Sakura explained. My face goes red in remembrance of that...eventful night.

"W-what nonsense are you spouting!"

"Did you?"

"NO! Definitely not."

"Someone also saw you two walking home together everyday, and entering each other's rooms," Shizuko adds.

"We only do that because we have to work on our project," I argue.

"And people see you two in the cafe, staring at each other all lovey-dovey," Sakura says in a sing-song voice, staring dreamily into the ceiling.

"That definitely did not happen either!"

Sakura pouts, "Aw. Seriously?" She looks at me with pleading eyes. Why is she even so eager for us to be in a relationship?

"Yes. I will repeat it a million times and a million more. We. Are. Not. A. Couple."

Sakura whimpers, "Fine." She sighs in defeat, and swings her arms back, lazily sitting back against her bed.

"Good. Now, if you have nothing else to talk about, I'll take my leave," I say, picking up my phone to check my mail. One message from "Alien Usui". Sakura and Shizuko immediately crowd around my phone with expectations and excited faces.

**To: me**

**From: Alien Usui**

**Misa chaan! Were did you go? Let's work on our project in the practice room right now! I miss you!**

My face goes red. Sakura and Shizuko look at me as if I were a liar.

"What did I tell you!" Sakura squeals, and Shizuko nods.

"WE'RE NOT GOING OUT!"

* * *

At the last minute, to speed up the presentation process, Tsukuda-sensei switched from live preparation to video-taping the cooking process before class.

Usui and I are, inevitably, the first ones to class. And so, we started to work. I roll up the sleeves of my uniform and hastily tie back my hair. Usui and I exchange glances and nods, and Usui presses the record button on the camera in front of our kitchen station.

I start with the ganache and he starts with the candied oranges. We both have to have our pieces coordinated, but we still have to concentrate on making our own pieces. I mean, the school-wide competition gets broadcasted on national television. If Tsukuda-sensei chooses you to participate in this competition, not only is it impressive, people with power in the cooking industry will see you. I can't even explain how great of an opportunity it would be, and how much it would benefit my poor family.

I lift my wooden spoon from the pool of chocolaty goodness to check the consistency. I sneak a quick glance to see how Usui is doing, and he has already finished his oranges. After my ganache is finished, I scoop it into a piping bag, and set it aside for later use.

As we both finish our parts, more pairs begin to file into the kitchen.

Not to my surprise, I hear gossip as soon as they enter.

"Is Misaki-chan really dating Usui-kun?"

"I don't know, I heard it from Daichi that they were."

"How does he know?"

"He said Kenji saw them making out in the practice room late at night."

"Really!? I didn't know Misaki-chan was like that..."

"I know right?"

"But they kind of look good together, don't they?"

"Are you kidding me? They are nothing alike. No offense, but Misaki-chan isn't all that attractive. Whereas, Usui-kun is drop-dead gorgeous."

"I guess that's true."

This is really getting out of hand. "Making out"? "Drop-dead gorgeous"? I shiver at the thought.

Usui turns to look at me, "You alright?"

I look at him weirdly, then nod.

"I'll do the custard and you can do the candy since I did the candied oranges," Usui suggests.

"Fine." I murmur, as I crouch down to collect supplies from under the counter. I sneak a peek at Usui, with my hands full, expecting him to also be preparing ingredients and such. Wrong. Instead, he's standing right next to me, his gaze focused on me.

"What are you doing? We don't have much time!" I scold.

"I want to stand next to Misa-chan for a while, though," he complains.

"No! People are starting to get the wrong idea about us!"

"So?"

"Everyone thinks we're d-dating!"

"I don't really mind it though," he mumbles.

"What? Sorry, I couldn't really hear you over all this chatter."

Usui smiles, "Nothing." He reaches under the counter to grab a pot and bain-marie. I scoff at him, to hide my embarrassment. Yes, I'll admit it. He's driving me insane with his constant attempts at making me feel flustered. Wait, but why should I be feeling embarrassed anyways? Alright, from now on I won't succumb to his teasing. That's right, Misaki. Fight the power.

I slap my cheeks a few times, and roll up my sleeves. Even _I_ can feel the fiery aura closing in around my body.

"Good, Misaki," I mumble to myself. I hear a smirk coming from the right, and of course it's Usui.

"Why're you laughing!?"

"I don't know, why am I?" he replies with that annoying smile that makes your insides tingly. I don't know how to respond, so we just stand there staring at each other for a while. Even though my face is probably blank, inside I'm thinking about a million things all at once, every thought bouncing back and forth. I wonder if he is too...Get a hold of yourself, Misaki. Concentrate on the sugar.

I pull away from his gaze first, and resume working on the candy. I spoon in corn-syrup into a pot until I'm satisfied with the amount, and the same for water. I wait for the mixture to achieve the right temperature, occasionally stirring with a wooden spoon and checking the temperature with a thermometer. I glance over at Usui to see how he's doing. I've never actually seen him this close, doing what he does best. I watch him closely, mesmerized. I mean, not in a romantic way. I'm simply amazed at his skills.

"How long are you going to stare at me, Misa-chan?" Usui suddenly asks, though not looking up from his custard. I quickly turn away, making sure my eyes don't meet with his.

"I-I...I WASN'T STARING AT YOU I WAS MAKING SURE YOU WEREN'T MESSING UP THE CUSTARD!" I retort. Who are you calling "Misa-chan"...

"Says the person whose candy is about to go over temperature," Usui points out. WHAT!?

I frantically stick the thermometer into the candy substance, and he's right. Barely past the temperature for pulled sugar.

I quickly turn down the heat, and use a spoon to gather some sugar out of the pot. I shuffle across the station, careful so that I don't loose the sugar substance in the wooden spoon. I quickly set up the heat lamp and wipe down the counter-top with my free hand and put down the sugar. Of course, I'm stupid enough to use my bare hands to handle the burning hot candy, and evidently, I burn my finger.

"GAH! Why am I so stupid!?" I clutch my hand to my chest, then holding my hand out to shake off the pain that's holding on tightly.

Usui comes to my rescue and guides me by the wrist, pulling me over to the sink to cool off my injury.

"You really are careless sometimes, Ayuzawa," Usui says, standing behind me, still holding my hand under the cold water. I didn't notice Usui's arm snaking around my waist until several seconds later. I don't know why I didn't notice, my mind was blank.

"Usui..." Shit why aren't the words coming out!? My face turns red, and I quickly turn off the faucet.

"Are you okay, Ayuzawa?" His voice resonates in my ear. I can even feel his breath on my neck.

What I also didn't notice, was my hand that instinctively went to hold onto his arm. Thankfully all the other teams are too caught up in their own dishes that they don't realize that we're being so intimate over here in the back. Intimate...

What am I even doing!?

I quickly escape from his hold and turn away. Hopefully we adjusted the camera carefully enough so that it only captures the surface of the station and not us.

"Can you watch the candy in the pot for me while I'm sculpting?" I ask, while I try to hide my red face.

"Sure thing," Usui chuckles, and lifts his hand to pat my head.

* * *

**I am so sorry...I needed some time to relax and get my sleep back before I started writing again.**

**Seems that 1:30 AM is the best time to finish writing a chapter that you've been putting off for so long. I thank my friends that were skyping me at the time, and Joe Hisaishi's music for keeping me awake.**

**Hopefully, since it's summer, I'll be more productive. Though, I have many projects that I want to do during the summer. For example, my fashion designing, and doing more digital art. **

**Speaking of fashion designing, I have drawn a rough sketch of the FAC uniform, and you can check it out on my dA here **

**\- art/FAC-School-Uniform-Affection-Confections-459067478**

**The link is also on my profile. Sorry about the crappy drawing and picture resolution. My scanner is no longer here TT^TT It doesn't like my laptop anymore...**

**I am thinking of doing another fanfic with this one (Maid-sama of course), how about it?**

**Thank you so much for being so patient! Look forward to the next chapter, that will hopefully come soon! Please review, and I love constructive criticism. I really want my writing to improve, so even the tiniest little suggestions will make me extremely happy. And sorry about that weird cut off point...**

**Until next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Results

* * *

"Ayuzawa, the blown sugar is ready." Usui calls from the other side of the station.

"Thank you," I still remember to say, while diligently sculpting the candy under a heat lamp (which ensures the sugar doesn't harden). I wipe a drop of sweat from my forehead with my wrist. I glance over my shoulder to check on Usui's custard. By his actions, I'm guessing that it's almost finished.

Following in his lead, I neatly finish my candy piece and set them aside. I add blue food coloring gel to the yellowish sugar in the pot, which turns the sugar into a pretty light blue. Satisfied with the color, I take some sugar in my (gloved) hand and bring it to the heat lamp station.

I carefully set the right amount of sugar onto a metal straw-like tool, and blow a slightly thick, blue globe. I carefully cut off the ball, leaving a small hole for filling.

"Usui, let's start plating." I say, wiping off the beads of sweat rolling down the side of my face. He nods. I bring out a white, oval-shaped plate from under the counter-top. I begin by piping the ganache carefully on the side of the plate in a back and forth motion. Usui places three candied oranges on top of the ganache. I also pipe a small dot of ganache on the opposite side of the plate, to make sure that when we place the candy ball down on the plate it doesn't roll around.

Usui takes a piping bag and attaches a thin tip. He fills it with the custard he just finished, and begins to fill the candy ball with it in the small hole. He then places it on top of the small dot of ganache, the hole face down. Afterwards, he pipes lines down along the ball with the custard like a beach ball pattern. I set my swirly red candy piece on top of the ball, and some small white candy balls along the side.

We both step back with our arms crossed, staring at our dish in admiration. Our candy piece that we have worked on for the past week is finished.

Usui turns his head to flash a smile at me, but I immediately turn away.

Once Usui reaches over to stop the recording, everyone turns to look at our finished piece.

"Wow, look at that."

"Hey! What's wrong with our piece!"

Yes, there were some nice comments like that, but it was mostly hate.

"She must have freeloaded off of Usui. There's no way that bitch could've thought of that."

"I wish I could've partnered up with Usui-sama! I'm so much prettier than her!"

I don't really care anymore. These girls are just being stupid. What's so great about Usui Takumi, anyways?

"Hey, Ayuzawa," Usui calls to me. I turn to face him.

"What."

"I brought over some stools, because class won't start for a few minutes," Usui motions to the stool he's currently sitting on.

"I don't need to sit down. I'm fine." Usui smirks.

Just as I turn away, I feel a pair of arms pull me down. Knowing what's going to happen, I struggle to pull away from Usui's arms. But of course, Usui's strength beats mine and before I know it, Usui had already pulled me into his lap.

"You pervert! What do you think you're doing!" I yell, flailing around in hope that he would give up. But he keeps his ground and doesn't let go. Who does this jerk think he's touching!?

"What do you think _you're _doing!?" I hear a female voice from my right. Three girls with their arms crossed with fire in their eyes look down on me. I can't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at, bitch!? Do you think this is funny!?" The blonde one with the thick makeup says.

"Yeah, I do." I respond. Finally, Usui let's me go and I stand up.

"Who do you think you are, Ms. _President_?" She cocks her head, staring bullets into my body, "Stealing our Usui-sama!?"

Fucking god when are these fangirls going to stop.

"Okay. Let's go over this one more time. First of all, since when does this bastard belong to anyone? And for the last time, I AM NOT STEALING ANYONE!"

"Usui-sama belongs to _us_! Not you." A girl with short black hair declares.

"Yeah!" The long, brown haired next to her agrees.

"And you stole him! You seduced him, you slut." The blonde says.

"This is so frustrating," I rub my forehead, "I did not seduce him, and what part of me is a slut!?" I compare my reserved, makeup-less face to their push-up bras, fake eyelashes, and manicures.

"Whoever seduces Usui Takumi is a slut, slut." The black haired declares.

"This is going too far. You girls need to stop." Usui pitches in after all that arguing.

"B-but, Usui-sama!" The blonde begs.

"Stop it with the 'sama', it's getting on my nerves." I see tears form in their eyes. Do they really like him that much?

"Hey, Usui, don't you think you're going too far?"

"Not really."

"Usui-sama! Can't you see this whore is messing with your mind!?" The black haired pleads.

"The only whores here are you three. And didn't I tell you to stop it with the 'sama'!?" Usui snaps. The three look at him, shocked. The blonde one's tears run down her face, but her face remains stern.

"Let's go, girls." She orders, and leaves, not forgetting that cliche hair flip. I watch them in disbelief. Only now do I realize that we were making a scene, and everyone was watching. I turn back to look at Usui, curious as to what his reaction is to this situation. But his face remains blank.

"Hey, Usui! Can't you be nicer to those girls?"

"But they were hurting my Misa-chan's feelings!"

"I'm not your Misa-chan!" I yell. The room turns silent again. I look down at my feet, so that no one sees my face. I see Usui smirk in the corner of my eye.

Just then, Sensei walks into the room.

"Why is it so quiet in here? Weird." She says, as she walks toward a table she set up for herself to taste the projects, "When this last group finishes their project, we'll start with grading." She sits with her arms and legs crossed, overlooking the whole classroom.

I look over at the one three-person group made, the three crazy Usui Takumi fans. The blonde one smiles nervously at the teacher, then looks back at her group, telling them with her eyes to get a move on it.

* * *

"We'll start with Kaga Shizuko and Soutarou Kanou." Sensei says, look down at her papers, then crossing her hands on the table in anticipation.

"For our project, we thought it was appropriate to do a candy sculpture." Shizuko explains, as Kanou brings over the sculpture over to the table. When I look into Sensei's eyes, you can tell she's unsatisfied.

"We combined several colors and shapes to interpret the beauty of this spring's Sakura trees." Shizuko explains.

On the base of the piece, light brown and pastel orange swirls come together to look like the trunk of the tree. Candy pearls are scattered around the piece to look like petals. Purple and green is sprayed on the bottom to make the piece more elegant and to represent the grass.

"Please crack a pearl." Kanou suggests. Sensei lazily taps on a pearl stuck to the "trunk". Everyone oohs and ahs when edible light pink glitter showers down.

"How is it, Sensei?" Shizuko asks.

"C" Sensei blatantly replies. Everyone breaks out in whispers and gasps.

"W-what?" Kanou says.

"Next is Sakurai Kuuga and Hanazono Sakura." Sensei announces, and motions with her pen to take away the piece.

"Wait! S-sensei! At least us tell us why-"

"Completely unoriginal. There's literally nothing here but sugar sculpted into pretty pieces." Sensei explains. Everyone becomes quiet. The air is thick.

"If you want to win this competition, you have to be unique. You have to put your whole heart and soul into your food. Here you demonstrate none of that. Nothing but ordinary and half-assed work. Now, next project."

Sakura and Kuuga look at each other nervously, but then nod at each other, reassuringly.

"We decided to go with a layer cake." Kuuga says, setting down the rectangular cake in front of the teacher. Sakura hands her a fork.

"It's mainly a vanilla cake, with a sweet framboise sauce and lemon jam in between. On the surface is a glacage and several chocolate pieces white, red, and brown. Please try it," Sakura explains.

Sensei takes a small bite, not anticipating much. After some thought, she take a sip of water.

"D" She says, her eyes returning to her paper, "Way too sweet and heavy. Next is Inoue Miyu, Fukui Riko, and Yamaguchi Yuina. The three person group."

The three bitches.

"Here we have our simple but elegant layer cake. Please taste some." Miyu, the blonde, flashes a welcoming smile. Sensei reluctantly takes a bite, showing no concern in this simple cake that was made by the three slacker girls. Surprisingly, Sense's eyes show a spark of interest after a small bite of this dessert.

"This is..." Sensei contemplates.

"We baked some thin layers of cake and stacked them one by one, alternating with a few different types of filling." Riko, the black haired explains.

"I taste a variety of flavors, but they go together well. What-"

"It's apple cream, a tart glacage, and also an almond cream." Yuina, the brown haired, says.

"Is there...cinnamon in this cake?" Sensei carefully eyes the dessert.

"Yes. We thought it would be a nice addition, so we added some cinnamon in the cream on the outside." Riko says.

"They layers are not too strong, and the cake is nice and moist. The presentation is also neat and simple." Sensei observes. She things for a while, then comes up with a definite answer. "A-"

The room explodes with whispers and gasps.

"T-that means..." Miyu stutters.

"Congratulations, you pass. You three are eligible to enter the competition."

The three girls squeal, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Right, right. Now, Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi." My heart skips a beat at the sound of our names being called and my mind goes blank. But I immediately snap out of it, remembering what to do.

Usui and I exchange glances, nodding in approval. I carefully lift the platter with both hands on either side of the plate, while Usui stands by for any assistance needed. I feel everyone's eyes lock onto me as we make our way carefully to the other side of the room. The crowd of students begin to step aside, to make way for us. The pressure and realization that this is what determines my future suddenly hits me. This competition means so much to me, especially because of my family. The prize money could do so much for myself and my family that it would change my whole life. My eyesight begins to blur and my head starts to spin so much that I can't control it. I feel Usui's hand on top of mine, steadying me.

Even though I hear whispering, gossip, and smirks, I don't feel anger or frustration forming in my cloudy mind. Through the blur, I can see Sensei's desk not too far away, but it feels like it would take hours to get there. I sneak a peek at the crowd to my right, and catch a glimpse of a smirk and curly blonde hair.

Instantly, I am shaken out of my reverie.

I feel an object blocking my right foot from walking any further, and of course, this is the time where my clumsiness _had _to appear. Instantly, with no hesitation, I fall over with my eyes closed shut, getting ready for the impact. Instead of pain, I feel a strong hand pull me up before my face can reach the ground. Usui pulls me into his arms, making sure that I won't fall again. But soon afterwards, I hear a crash. And screams.

I open my eyes to see my hands clenched against Usui's black-clad chest. Though I don't care about the contact, all I'm concerned about it is the source of the crash.

Then it hits me.

I instantly pull away from Usui's hold and turn to see our hard work smashed into pieces, hopelessly scattered across the ground.

I feel tears form in my eyes, but I hold them back to keep my pride.

"Aw, such a tragedy." Miyu fakes a pouting face, bending down to observe the spectacle.

"Misaki..." I hear Sakura say.

I finally compose myself (mostly) and look to Sensei, "Sensei, we-"

"This is shame, but I'm going to have to give you a failing grade." Sensei sighs. My heart stops.

"B-but, can't you reconsider it?"

"I can look at the footage, but because you have failed to present your project to me, I'm going to have to give you an F."

Silence.

Finally, Usui speaks up, "Can't we make it up to you? We could prepare the dish again-"

"Let's talk about this after class. There are still many more groups to assess." Sensei clears her throat, "Now, someone clean up this mess before the other group gets here. We don't want any more accidents."

* * *

"How many times are you two going to cause trouble? I expect more from you two, especially you, Ms. Student Council President." Sensei sighs and rubs her forehead. "What shall we do about this..."

"As I said before, we can just prepare the dish again-"

"There's no need to." Sensei says. "I have already looked over your written report and preparation footage and I'm impressed. You two have created a dish with flavor and technique that is more than a high schooler should be able to do."

My heart beats fast, "Does that mean-"

"No, it doesn't mean that you get an A. You should take responsibility for your mistakes, even if it was just an accident. Though, through my assessment, you dish looks good enough to deserve an A."

"Then, what _does_ it mean?" Usui asks.

"I will allow you two to participate in the competition."

* * *

**I am sincerely sorry TT^TT Millions of apologies can't express how sorry I feel right now. ****It's not because I'm busy or anything. And I admit it now, that I am a lazy bum xD ****I took way longer than I should've in finishing this chapter, and I am sorry.**

**Oh god...just as I was reading through my work did I realize how awkward my writing is...I will work harder to write better in the next chapter OTL I wish that you guys would help me with improving my writing :3**

**I thought that I would be more productive now that it's summer, but it was the opposite. Hopefully, now that school is beginning in less than a month, I will be updating more often. And just a side note for whoever wants to know, it is currently 6 AM right now. I did not just wake up. I stayed up. Puahaha just a "fun fact". **

**Agh...I'm starting high school in less than a month sioegsoiegtos Completely new school and almost completely new people. So nervous. **

**Anyways, I am sorry for being extremely late and extremely thankful for anyone who still has the patience to wait for my update, even if just one person.**

**Thank you for reading, and anticipate my next chapter (that I will try to write faster)! Please review, and I would really like some constructive criticism! **

**Tomorrow (in a few hours) I will upload sketches of what I meant for the projects described in this chapter to be interpreted as. They will be on my dA account: .com**

**Thank you so much! /bows a million times.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am back with a new chapter for you after one and a half years! I am still getting back up on my feet after little practice with writing, so bear with me. I hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama**

* * *

Chapter seven: Challenge

* * *

"No, it doesn't mean that you get an A. You should take responsibility for your mistakes, even if it was just an accident. Though, through my assessment, your dish looks good enough to deserve an A."

"Then, what _does_ it mean?" Usui asks.

"I will allow you two to participate in the competition. For the preliminaries, you must prepare a simple custard pudding and pie crust. Prepare well."

* * *

_Me! Ayuzawa Misaki, in the FAC School Wide Competition! _I beam. From walking out of Tsukuda Sensei's office yesterday to today, it's all I can think about. I throw my head back, shaking with excitement, only to accidentally hit the back of the head of the person silently sipping their coffee behind me. I nervously bow my head apologetically in exchange for his annoyed expression, and return to my own computer screen.

I've always loved studying in the school's cafe. It's quiet, warm, and the smell of sweet coffee and pastries always fill the air. One wall is completely glass, giving customers that beautiful view of the pond and trees behind the school. Next to that window has always been my favorite studying spot, and I'm there so often that people know better to not sit there.

Next to my computer, my phone flashes and beeps at me, "New message from Hanazono Sakura".

**Sakura: Misaki! ****I heard you and Usui-kun are qualified! **

**Shizuko: Congrats **

**Misaki: Yeah it's a miracle**

**Sakura: It wasn't a miracle! Your hard work paid off! **

**Shizuko: Mhm mhm**

**Misaki: Thanks guys**

I reach to set my phone back down next to my computer, but a hand holding a cup of iced coffee beats me to it. I feel a tap on my right shoulder, and I swiftly look back, curious as to who the deliverer of the drink is, but no one is there. I turn my head to the left, and a blonde haired alien greets me with a smile.

"Hi, Misa-chan."

"U-Usui!?

"I'm glad you know my name, Ayuzawa."

"What are you doing here?" I ask, as he pulls up a chair in front of me, my eyes following his every move as if he was an assassin.

"Here to see you, of course," he says with his ever-so-smug look.

"Please sit somewhere else," I say sternly.

"Why?" He whines.

"I can't study with you here in front of me." That came out a bit wrong.

"Do I distract you that much? You like what you see?" He smirks.

"P-piss off, pervert." I feel my face starting to burn up.

"Aww, Ayuzawa."

"Fine, I'm leaving," I say as I gather my things. I throw my bag over my shoulder and walk out of the cafe. I don't look back, but I still know he's following me. I keep straight, not looking left or right, but in my peripheral vision I see that he has caught up to me. The cafe is located in the school's plaza, where shops equipped with items for your daily needs surround a circular area with a fountain marking the center. I wander around the area, hoping to bore this annoying bastard enough so he would leave me alone. Though, after a while, the method proved to be ineffective.

"Where are we going," he asks, his voice not revealing one little bit of boredom, continuing to skip gleefully by my left.

"Somewhere without you."

"You're so cruel, Ayuzawa," he whines, "I thought were going to practice for the competition."

I stop in my tracks, smacking my palm against my forehead, "Ah, that's right." Crap. This...thing keeps distracting me.

"I'll go to the grocery to pick up some ingredients then," I say, changing direction, heading towards the grocery store.

"Can I come too?" He leans forwards to look at my face. I look away so I don't meet his eyes.

"I would say no, but you're gonna follow me anyways..."I mumble, feeling my face redden, his eyes fixated on me. He chuckles.

"You're so dangerous sometimes, Ayuzawa, making those kinds of faces."

* * *

"Okay, you can go find the ingredients for the custard pudding and I'll find ingredients for the pie crust," I say, handing him a green basket as we enter the grocery store.

"But I want to shop with Misa-chan," he whines, putting the basket back on top of the stack.

"It'll be faster if we split up," I say, rubbing my temples.

"I want to go with Ayuzawa!"

"What are you, a five year old?"

"Glad you noticed," he smiles.

"Misaki!" I turn my head to see a cheerful pink haired girl linking arms with a spiky-haired blonde waving her arm and walking towards us.

"Oh, Sakura!" I wave back. "What are you two doing here?"

"Tsukuda-sensei let us do a make-up project because of that bad grade we got," Sakura explains with a hint of regret in her voice.

"I see..."

"What about you guys?" Kuuga asks.

"Preparing for the competition," I say.

"Oh lovely! We should all shop together!" Sakura squeals.

"Wait-" Kuuga speaks up.

"Sure," I agree cutting him off, as I pull out a cart. Anything to get away from this pervert for a while.

"Yay!" Sakura unlinks her arm from Kuuga's and links her arm with mine. Kuuga looks at her in disbelief. "Where should we go first..." she taps her chin, as she guides me towards the chocolate aisle, leaving Usui and her boyfriend behind. I look behind me to check up on them, only to see them dragging themselves along behind us.

"Hey Sakura, am I intruding on something?"

"Nah, he's gonna live," Sakura says while looking at different modeling chocolates. "Do you think I should make the modeling chocolate or just buy it?"

"Make it."

"That's what I was thinking," Sakura sighs. Suddenly, she claps her hands. "Oh yeah! For the competition you guys need a team uniform!"

"Really? Can't we just wear our school uniforms..."

Sakura gapes at me, "Of course not!"

"What are we talking about," Kuuga says, when the two of them finally catch up to us.

"Usui-kun! Don't you think you and Misaki should have a cute team uniform!?" Sakura squeals.

Usui's eyes sparkle, "Absolutely."

"Please no," I sigh.

"YES!" Sakura says.

"That's too much of a hassle. We need to concentrate on practicing for the competition," I refute.

"I'll prepare it for you two so don't even worry about it," she says excitedly.

"Wait-"

"Don't even try to talk back to me," Sakura says sternly. Usui beams.

"Ah...fine." I sigh, defeated.

* * *

"I'll have...the seafood linguini with a lemonade," Sakura says, staring at the digital menu above the servery, "What about you, Misaki?"

"Uh...I guess the vegetable curry with rice and a glass of water," I say, choosing at random.

"Same for me," suddenly says a familiar male voice.

"Oh my god, Usui," I jump, "Where did you even come from?"

"A little planet in outer space called Pheromones," Usui remarks. I exchange smiles and nods with the lunch lady, ignoring Usui, taking my tray of food off the glass display counter. I follow Sakura to our table, meeting Shizuko, Kuuga, Kanou, and Yukimura.

I set my tray of food next to Shizuko and Sakura's and I sit down. I look behind me, and Usui is sitting by himself at the window sill.

Kanou, who is sitting across from me, says,"Uh, Kaichou...should we pull up an extra seat?" He points behind me.

"He'll be fine." I say, proceeding to begin my meal, until I realize that I forgot utensils.

"I forgot to get a fork too, can you get one for me while you're at it?" asks Sakura.

"Yeah," I sigh, as I get up from my seat. I look behind me again at Usui, who is quietly eating his meal staring out the window.

I sigh, and walk up to him. "Gah! Just pull up a chair, you idiot!" I say, walking away. At the corner of my eye I see Usui smile and set down his tray next to mine.

I weave through the white round tables to the condiment table. Right then, a flash of curly blonde hair floods my vision.

"Hey, Kaichou," Miyu smirks, the other two follow her in her derision. I ignore her and I reach for the forks in the container, but a hand clasps around my wrist, throwing my body back to face the clique.

"When someone is talking to you, you should answer," she scowls.

"And you should respect other people's personal space," I say, ripping her hand off my wrist.

"Funny thing you say that," the short black haired one (Riko I believe) speaks up, "you haven't been respecting the space of a certain person."

"And who is this person you speak of?"

"None other than Usui Takumi!" the long brown haired, Yuina, pipes up, but only to receive a glare from Miyu.

"Usui?"

"Yes, what the fuck, are you deaf?" Miyu rolls her eyes.

My eye twitches, "What have I ever done to that pervert?"

"Pervert? You call him the pervert? Says the one who was _all_ over him the other day," Miyu says, a little too loud to my liking. Loud enough to get the attention of the people in the cafeteria.

I clench my fists, taking a deep breath, "When. Have I ever."

"You're _constantly_ following him around like a dog," Riko scowls.

I scoff, "The only way you would know that is if you were following him too."

"I-"

"You girls need to get a life. I'm pretty sure you have better things to do than follow Usui Takumi around." I hear boys yelling 'OOH!' in the background.

"Says you!"

"Yeah. And?"

"You-"

"I'm leaving. I'm done with your games," I say, turning back to the table, but a hand grabs my hair and yanks it back, making me turn back around.

"You listen here, you little whore," Miyu pushes my shoulder with her little manicured finger, "You better stay away from Usui Takumi, or else."

"Or else what," I scoff. She leans in next to my ear.

"I'm going to tell the whole school about your little game you're playing with Usui Takumi. I bet a million dollars you've already made him do _it _with you," she taunts.

"Then I'll take that million dollars right now," I smirk.

"Oh really? What about these pictures of you and him together I have right here on my phone," she waves her phone in the air.

"You've got to be kidding me. I can't believe I'm having an argument with someone so stupid." I grab my head, resisting the urge to pull out my hair and I take a deep breath, "Please_, _and I mean _please_, just piss off."

"That's it, you little persistent bitch." Miyu reaches for an abandoned plate of food on the table next to her. She pulls back to throw it at me, and I squeeze my eyes shut, bracing myself for the impact. But the impact never came. I open my eyes to see the broad back of a tall blonde.

"Usui..."

"You girls need to go fuck off." Usui says sternly.

"T-Takumi!" Miyu stutters.

"I never want to see you appear in front of my eyes ever again."

"Ugh!" Miyu screams, and storms off, her two little followers hobbling behind.

She turns around, her hair whipping around in the air, "Make sure you get to the finals, _Kaichou_," she clenches her teeth, "I can't _wait_ til the day I see you at my feet."

"In your dreams."

* * *

**There you go folks. Hope you enjoyed that. I feel so proud of myself, this is the first day of Thanksgiving break and I devoted pretty much all of my day to write this for you guys xD I spent a lot of time planning and getting back into the feeling, and I hope it paid off. I have pretty much outlined the whole story, so stay tuned! As an apology for leaving you guys for so long, I'll write a special dialogue for you all at the end of this Author's Note. Please read and review! Constructive criticism always welcome! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Until next time...**

_**(In the Student Council Room at Seika High School)**_

**Misaki: Hey Usui, what do you want to do when you grow up?  
**

**Usui: Well, I'm going to have Ayuzawa as my wife, and live in a nice and cozy apartment, with maybe two daughters...**

**Misaki: N-no! I meant what you were going to as an occupation.**

**Usui: Mr. Usui, the husband of Mrs. Usui Misaki. **

**Random Student Council Member: Hey Kaichou, can you look over these plans?  
**

**Misaki: Yeah sure.**

**Usui: /sucking on a lolipop**

**Misaki: Why are you always eating in here? Go throw that away!  
**

**Usui: Why? **

**Misaki: It's against the rules.**

**Usui: What if I said I was eating it so my lips could become sweeter for Ayuzawa, would you let me continue eating it?**

**Misaki: NO! That's disgusting...**

**Usui: Would you prefer cherry flavored or lemon flavored?**

**Misaki: Neither!  
**

**Usui: Then do you like the plain taste of my lips?**

**Misaki: Agh no! You pervert! Get out of here!  
**

**Usui: Aww you're so cruel, Ayuzawa.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Preliminaries

* * *

"Hmm, I think we can _still_ add something else. How about we try adding a _bit_ more butter?" I suggest, after tasting our hundredth pie crust recipe.

The whole practice room was dark except for our station, and not even a shadow moving in the darkness could be seen through the windows. Little rectangles of pie crust and samples of steamed pudding were scattered all over their work station.

"Ayuzawa, I think we've already reached our limit," Usui sighs, wiping his butter and flour covered hands on his pants.

"Nonsense! There is no limit when it comes to perfection. There's always something to improve on," I retort, placing my hand on my hip and tapping my chin, thinking about all the additions and corrections I could make to these recipes.

"That's not what I mea-"

"Maybe more milk to the pudding? Shall we try almond extract instead? Yeah, let's try that."

"Ayuzawa."

"Hmm?" I snap out of my reverie when Usui grips my shoulders and spins me around from the counter to face him. "Usui-" He cups my cheek with my warm hand and holds my face to his. He stares into my eyes with those shining emerald orbs, trying to avoid his gaze, but failing tremendously. My eyes shake, my face burning up.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"H-huh?" He pulls me forward into his chest, his hand on my head and arm around my waist, my arms awkwardly hovering around his waist. With my head lying on his chest, I unintentionally take in his scent. Do all aliens smell this nice?

"6:30 AM. The competition is in about, oh...two and a half hours." Usui mumbles against my hair.

"What!?" I tense up, but I immediately become limp when Usui strengthens his hold, his arms wrapping around my back, securing my arms within his clutches. I eventually surrender to him, clenching the back of his shirt with my fists.

"Spending the night together with Ayuzawa, how scandalous," Usui comments.

"Y-you pervert!"

"I'm the pervert? On the other hand, Ayuzawa was the one who suggested practicing tonight."

"Don't you want to win too?"

"I don't really care about the prize, I just want to make nice memories with Ayuzawa."

"You idiot."

"Hmm?"

I sigh, "All these sweets are making me thirsty."

"I'll go buy us some drinks," Usui suggests, and releases me from his custody. "I'll be back in ten," he flashes a smile at me.

I watch him as he walks out to the door, the feeling of his arms around me lingering. Once he disappears from my sight, I collapse onto the floor, my heart beating violently. I slide and sit against the kitchen station, catching my breath. I bring my cold hand to my face, and sure enough, it's burning hot.

_What's happening to me? By chance...do I like U-_

I slap both my cheeks and shake my head vigorously. I clench my fists, shaking, and let out a loud yell. Snap out of it Misaki. I hate men. I hate men.

I rest my head against the kitchen station and let my body surrender to the fatigue.

It's going to be okay, Misaki.

* * *

I whistle as I bounce along into the practice room, holding two cans of warm coffee in each hand.

At the station I place the cans on the counter, Ayuzawa nowhere to be seen.

"Ayuzawa?" I call. I'm answered with the sound of soft breathing. I look over the counter to find that girl curled up in a ball, sleeping against the station. I smirk, walk around, and crouch to meet her at eye level.

Her head resting on her knees and her arms wrapped around to keep her knees from escaping. Without knowing, the corners of my lips rise, my heart skipping a beat.

Instinctively, I rest my hand softly on her jet black hair, feeling the smooth locks in my fingers. I place a gentle kiss on the top of her head and cover her with my apron.

Sometimes you can be so dangerous, Ayuzawa.

* * *

"Welcome to FAC-U's Annual Schoolwide Competition!" the MC's voice fills the auditorium, as does the audiences roaring applause and whistles. "Please welcome our students from all over the world! From America, Audrey Hamilton and Peter..."

"You look nice," Usui comments. Sakura had actually gone through with her promise to make us uniforms. I was wearing a thick, black high-low shirt with a thick white stripe across the chest. It was designed so that it was similar to the design of a chef's jacket, but more trendy looking. To match, I was wearing thick black leggings. As for Usui, he had the exact same outfit but his shirt (normal cut) was tucked into his black slacks.

"T-thanks...I guess you look...not horrible," I feel my face burning up. "Are you nervous?" I ask Usui, turning my attention away from the MC.

"Are you talking to me?" he answers with a smirk. I fold my arms and scoff. This over-confident bastard. "What about you?"

"I nervous as hell," I answer simply, "but I'm totally fired up." I roll up my sleeves. I catch a glimpse of the ends of that alien's lips turning upwards.

"I believe in you."

"O-of course you do, I'm Ayuzawa Misaki. Nothing's going to stand in my way."

"Up against Jang Woori and Kim Haru, from Japan, Inoue Miyu, Yamaguchi Yuina, and Fukui Riko!" the MC announces. My head snaps to the left, watching as those three tramps smile their fake little smiles and wave those manicured hands, clad in those showy uniforms. Miyu turns to look at me, and smirks. Oh, it's on.

"From Japan, Usui Takumi and Ayuzawa Misaki!" My heart sinks, and I momentarily freeze, until Usui sets his hand on my shoulder. I turn to look up at him, but he's focused on greeting the crowd. I turn away to look at Miyu and them, to see their eyes shooting lasers at me.

"Up against these two we have Naoya Shirokawa, Ryunosuke Kurosaki, and Ikuto Sarashina!"

What!?

I turn to my left to see those three rascals standing also behind a kitchen station. Those kids...

_"Come on Usui, we're going to be late!" I called for that alien who was sauntering along the walkway to the arena. _

_"Hey stop it!" I heard in the distance, the sound of muffled yells and screams coming closer and closer. _

_"I wanted the last piece! You bastard!" _

_"Mother fucker, you got the last piece last time!"_

_"HEY!" "AGH!" _

_I felt my eyebrows twitch and my fists clench. I turned around, to see those three idiots physically fighting over the last square of chocolate in the bar right behind Usui and I. _

_"Hey!" I screamed, but they ignored me and continued fighting._

_"HE-" I attempted to get their attention again, but I was knocked over onto the ground by those ignorant fools. _

_When they heard the thump of me falling onto the ground, the three idiots stopped their fighting and turned to look at me. Their rabid glares turned into smirks. _

_"Oh look, it's Prez. How nice meeting you here," Shirokawa sneered. _

_"You little..." I mumbled as Usui lended me his hand, but I ignored it and got up by myself. "What are you three doing here!?"  
_

_"Well you see, when you're a culinary genius, you're bound to knock over all competition. That's what happened, and here we are," Ikuto stated._

_"You're competing!?" _

_"Nah, it's not called competing if there isn't any competition," Kurosaki remarked, confidently flipping his hair. These ignorant smart asses._

_"Sure...let's see about that," I said, deciding to just ignore these kids. Better not stress about something so petty, I'll waste all my energy._

_"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" Shirokawa called. I ignored him and kept walking, Usui following closely behind._

_"Let's just see who's going to get to the finals. You, the egotistical student body president with the body of a man, or me, the talented one." _

_"Us," Ikuto reminded him._

_"Ah, yeah, us."_

_Egostistical...Body of a man? _

_"Come on? Too scared to fight back, Prez?" Nope. Not one bit._

_"She's deaf. I bet she's deaf," Kurosaki comments._

_"Let's just leave it. We all know who's going to win."_

"Ayuzawa?" the sound of Usui's voice snaps me out of my reverie.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"I will now explain the rules!" the MC announces, "Two teams will compete against each other. They will each create a plain pie crust and steamed pudding within an hour to demonstrate their basic abilities. Garnishes and flavoring are not allowed. Once finished, both contestants will bring up their completed items to the judging table in front of the two stations, their dishes labeled 'A' and 'B' for anonymity. Judges will come around to taste each dessert and will unanimously decide on the winner. That winner will go onto the next round."

"The timer will start counting down in three, two, one," the start of the round is marked with a beep.

Usui and I exchange nods, and run over to the ingredients table.

Eggs, sugar, milk...

Usui and I stuff our arms with the necessary ingredients. I meet eyes with Shirokawa, and we exchange smirks. I quickly head back to our station, but I'm stopped by Ikuto's amateur attempt to trip me. I easily dodge his extended leg, and nonchalantly head back to the station.

"We'll do it just like we practiced. I'll do the pie and you do the pudding, okay?" I confirm with Usui, and he nods.

I swiftly mix all the ingredients together in sequence in the electric mixer, making sure to remember the process we had developed during our practice session. After combining the ingredients, I take the newly formed dough out of the mixer and shape it into a large semi-sphere. I then cover it with plastic and put it in the flash freezer for a couple of minutes.

I take a moment to catch my breath, and watch the three idiots for a moment.

"We got this guys, we don't need to do all those fancy techniques that those two are doing. We can just win with our taste!" Shirokawa declares.

"Yeah!" the other two cry in unison.

Fancy techniques? What fancy techniques? You mean the "basics"? I scoff, my confidence rising.

When the dough is chilled to my content, I scatter the counter with flour, unwrap the dough, and place it on the counter. I spin it around in the flour a few times, and then get out my butter that I had made beforehand (to ensure the quality of the butter). I roll out the dough to the right thickness, and place some of the butter in the center of the dough. I fold the dough to the right and to the left, and roll it out. I repeat this process until I create enough layers to my liking. Usui and I figured we could use this method usually used for croissants to create a moist and flaky pie crust sample.

I cut out tall right triangle shapes and place them on a silicone lined baking tray. As I'm walking to the oven, Usui is standing around, waiting for his puddings to be steamed.

"Hey! Why are you just standing there!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not just standing, I was watching you," Usui grins.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face," I command, as I slip the baking tray into the preheated oven.

"You know you like this grin."

"Never in my life."

* * *

3, 2, 1, BEEP!

"Stop what you are doing!" the MC announces, "We will now begin judging!"

Usui and I wait behind the kitchen station, watching our two dishes that were marked with the letter B closely from behind.

"I think we all know who won already!" Kurosaki shouts from their kitchen station. I ignore him.

My heart skips beat when the three judges near our table. I try to read their expressions, but their stoic faces are sustained all throughout the tasting. They taste all the dishes, taking a water break in between each dish, and write notes down on their clip boards. They quietly discuss the results and exchange nods when they meet a conclusion. The three of them make eye contact with Shirokawa and our team, and silently raises a sign that reads...

"'B'..." I mumble. Then it hits me.

"'B'! It's 'B'!" I exclaim, shaking with excitement, a huge smile forming on my face.

"Do you see it, Usui!?" I squeal. I turn to look at him, big grin and all, and he greets me with a warm smile. Flustered, I immediately turn away.

"We did it, Usui," I say softly, still oblivious.

"I can't accept this!" I hear someone yell. Everyone's attention is turned on the owner of the voice. Shirokawa.

He storms up to the judging table, and we follow.

"How can this piece of shit win against our ingenuity!?" Shirokawa exclaims. One of the lady judges chuckles.

"Are you sure you tasted it? Did the taste of their dish contaminate the taste of ours!?" Ikuto rages.

"Now, now," the lady judge smiles, "before you make judgments, why don't you try their desserts?"

"Gladly," Shirokawa says, "but you better give me something to wash it down with."

Kurosaki takes a spoon and scoops out a tiny mouthful of pudding, making sure to include some of the caramel. At the same time, Ikuto uses a fork to cut out a small piece of the pie crust. They both reluctantly put the sweets in their mouth.

They both freeze.

"Ha, did the disgusting-ness of their food shock you into silence?" Shirokawa smirks.

But right then, their frozen expressions warmed into smiles.

"I-Ikkun, am I dreaming?" Kurosaki says, staring off into space.

"Pinch me," Ikuto muttered.

"Are you serious? How good can this crap be?" Shirokawa says, grabbing the pie crust off the plate and ripping off a large chunk into his mouth. He freezes.

"Shiroyan?" Kurosaki calls.

"I-I don't know what to say...I feel like I'm flying," Shirokawa smiles. All of them smile in unison, their cheeks turning rosy pink.

"U-Usui...what's happening?" I say, confused about the situation. And a bit disturbed.

The three of them snap out of their reverie, and turn to face us. All of a sudden, they get down on their knees.

"We're sorry!" the three of them plead.

"A-ah...it's-"

"Please! Teach us to make such delicious sweets!" Kurosaki takes Misaki's hands.

"Please, oh great goddess of sweets!" Ikkun exclaims.

Oh dear.

"Uh...Usui was the one who made the pudding..." I tell them.

"Misa-chan!" Shirokawa cries.

"M-Misa-chan!?" I stuttered. Amidst the chaos, I could feel a dark and fiery aura near me.

"Yes!" they chime, "We love...no...we worship you!"

"U-uh..."

"We love you, Misa-chan!"

* * *

**I had to add that anime-esque moment at the end xD **

**Sorry about the long wait! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully it wasn't too long. Maybe you enjoyed this length, I don't know. And disclaimer, I know almost nothing about the real science of baking and stuff, so half of these things I'm talking about are made up xD So don't try this at home, kids. Unless you want to.**

**If you were curious about what Misaki and Usui's uniforms turned out, click here. **

**USUI- ****h**** art/FAC-Competition-Uniform-Usui-VER-578448014**

**MISAKI- art/FAC-Competition-Uniform-Misaki-VER-578448125**

**Hope you enjoyed reading! Please review! Constructive criticism always welcome!**

**And just for the heck of it-**

**Listening to: Taeil (태일)- Inspiring **


	9. Chapter 9

**Merry Christmas guys! Hope you enjoy the holidays, and here's my gift to you: a special (but not so special) Christmas chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter nine: Christmas

* * *

_FAC-U School-wide Competition_

_2nd Round Theme_

_Dreams: Savory to Sweet_

_Transform a dish which is traditionally savory into a  
delicious sweet treat, with the theme "Dream" in  
mind. _

_Good Luck._

* * *

"Hey, Misaki!" Sakura squeals as she barges into my room. I had been studying at the kotatsu in the middle of my dorm room. I turn around to face the door, watching my two best friends enter my room which I thought had been locked.

"How in the world did you get in?"

"Pft," she waves her hand, "what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't know your pass code."

"A good girl who respects her best friend's privacy," Shizuko retorts.

"Aw, Shizuko," Sakura says as she proceeds to make herself comfortable in my room, sitting across from me under the kotatsu. Shizuko sighs and follows her lead, sitting at my left.

"Whose books are these?" Sakura points to the books in front of her.

"Oh shoot, those are-"

Just then, my bathroom door opened to reveal...

"Shoot, forgot you were here," I groan.

"Nice hand soap," Usui states, also making his way under the kotatsu.

"Oh, Usui-kun!" Sakura squeals, "Are we interrupting something?"

"Actually, we were-" Usui begins to say.

"No! You're not interrupting anything!" I quickly intercept Usui.

"Are you sure, because we can leave-"

"NO! Don't leave!" I say a little too loud. The whole room becomes silent.

"Okay, if you say so," Sakura says. We all just sit there quietly for a second.

"By the way Misaki," Sakura breaks the silence, "where are your Christmas decorations?"

Ah, Christmas. Something really big here at FAC. There would be lights, ornaments, snowflakes, and tinsel everywhere. Even in the community bathrooms. To top it off, every year, the fountain in the plaza would be shut off and a 50 foot Christmas tree would replace it. The seniors would also throw a huge Christmas party in the ballroom, all high school students invited.

"Don't have the money or time for that," I put simply.

"Everyone has time for Christmas!" Sakura squeals, "That reminds me, why don't you go to the Christmas party!"

"No way. Never."

"Aw, why not?" she whines.

"Is Shizuko going?"

"No, she rejected me," she sniffles.

"Won't Sakurai be going?"

"Kuuga? Yeah."

"Then why do I have to go?"

"I want you to go! Misaki, since we've been here, you've never attended any party."

"Who says I have to go to a party?"

"Me! Misaki, are you going to spend the rest of your high school days cooped up in your room, studying like a maniac every single hour of your free time? What the heck will that do you!"

"I'll keep my GPA up, keep my full scholarship," I say, hurt.

She scoffs, "You have to go out sometime. It's not good for your health, Misaki, you're overworking yourself."

"I'm not! I know my limits!"

"Says the girl who has gone to the hospital because of fatigue, how many times?"

"Once. It was once."

"One too many times! I was so happy when you started hanging out with Usui, I thought you would be getting out more, enjoying life."

"I am enjoying life! And I'm not hanging out with this thing, we're studying!"

"Don't kid me, Misaki. I know how you feel about each other," Sakura states, frankly. My face goes red.

"W-what are you talking about! And with Usui here too!"

"I'm your best friend, Misaki. I can't keep sitting here and doing nothing. You're going to that party." Sakura stands up.

"What-"

"Come on, Shizuko," Sakura says, heading out the door, Shizuko following behind.

She turns around once more before she exits my room, "You're going to that party, Misaki."

* * *

"Why am I doing this." I sigh, "Why is so dark out here? It's only six o'clock! Is it raining?"

"I'm so proud of you, Misaki! My favorite girl, and my favorite guy," She says, leaning closer to her boyfriend.

"I thought this was a casual party!" I groan.

"Hey, I let you wear my favorite white high-tops. I'm wearing heels."

"Only because we're walking to the ballroom. And it doesn't change the fact that I'm wearing a dress."

"It looks nice! Black is a nice color on you. And the high-low skirt looks nice too."

"I keep having to pull it up because this fricking strapless shit keeps sliding down on me."

"No whining, you look beautiful, right Kuuga?"

"Sure," Kuuga says, heartlessly, only to be punished by Sakura with an elbow to the side.

Suddenly, a bolt of light shoots from the sky followed by the sound of a loud crash.

"Was that lightning?" I ask, scanning the sky.

"Yeah the weather forecast said severe thunderstorms."

"Beautiful."

"It'll be fine, Misaki, nothing to worry about." Sakura assures.

"I feel over dressed."

"Then when you think that, look at me and my pink, sparkly glory," Sakura giggles.

* * *

"I want to go home," I whine once we entered the ball room. It was sectioned off into two areas, food and dancing. The venue was lined with sparkly Christmas decorations, fake snow, and equipped with a student DJ. "This is the rowdiest Christmas party I've ever been to."

"Come on, Misaki, we just got here," Sakura said, leading Kuuga and I to a table.

"You sit here Miss-whiney pants. We're going to go get some drinks," Sakura says, pulling out a chair for me to sit in. Without argument, I sit down as the couple goes to get drinks. I sigh, and put my head on the table for a few seconds and raise my head.

"WHAT THE CRAP!" I scream after being surprised by a certain someone whose face had mysteriously appeared when I lifted my head up. "You gave me a heart attack, stupid. What the heck are you doing here!?"

"Sakura invited me," Usui simply states, "she told me to come so that you would have someone to keep you company."

"I don't need anyone to keep me company, especially you."

"Oh, Usui-kun! You're here!" Sakura says, returning with a glass of punch in each hand, Kuuga following her.

"Why did you invite this idiot!?" I ask, "Great. Just great."

"Isn't it?" Sakura squeals, sitting down and setting a glass of punch in front of each of us, "I thought you would be lonely."

"I'd rather third-wheel you two than hang out with this thing."

"I feel so hurt, Ayuzawa," Usui says.

"Aw, Misaki, you don't mean that," Sakura insists, "it'll be fun!"

"No, no it won't," I sigh, "I'm going to take a look at the snacks." I get up from my seat and head to the food table. I take a plate, and scan over all the choices. As expected of a culinary school, the food is up to par. Entrees under heat lamps, ice cream and desserts in refrigerated display cases. Because I had been preparing for the next round of the competition, I hadn't been able to eat anything except for a couple of protein bars I managed to find lying around. At the sight of all the food, my stomach growls.

"Hungry, Ayuzawa?" I feel the vibration of the deep voice against the side of my head. Right away, I recognize the owner of the voice, and I feel his body behind me, hovering over mine, his hands on the table in front of him to support himself.

"W-what do you want, idiot?" I swear under my breath after unintentionally stuttering.

"You," he says, nonchalantly. Seriously, this guy makes me go crazy. I mean...in a totally horrible way. I think.

I ignore him, "Should I have some of this seafood pasta or should I have some noodle soup..."

"Whatever you like," Usui says.

"You're so unhelpful," I say, my heart racing still like a maniac with this idiot devouring my body with his tall stature. Agh, I can't do anything with this guy trapping me like this. "Stop it, people are staring."

"I don't care." AGH!

Not wanting to remain in this awkward situation anymore, I finally settle for the pasta. "Please go away, I can't move."

"My pleasure," he says, releasing me from his hold.

"G-god, you annoy me so much," I say, as I turn around and head back to the table.

"Misaki! Are you okay? Your face is all red!" Sakura says when I get back to the table, "Ooh! Seafood pasta!"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I say, slowly sitting down in my chair, dizzy. "Just a bit hungry." Usui smirks, and takes the seat next to me.

"I don't think you're okay," Kuuga smirks, "and I know exactly why."

"Huh?" Sakura asks, "Why?"

"You'll know sooner or later," Kuuga says.

"Hmm..."

* * *

"Oh, Kuuga! I love this song! Let's go dance!" Sakura says, eagerly, "We'll be right back, Misaki!" Sakura pulls Kuuga out to the dance floor, leaving Usui and I alone.

I take a bite of my coffee ice cream, sitting awkwardly.

"I want some," Usui says, breaking the silence.

"Then go get some," I say, continuing to eat. I take another scoop, and right before I can put it in my mouth, Usui takes my wrist and redirects my spoon to his mouth.

"Agh! Usui! That's my ice cream!" I yell, "Why can't you get your own?"

"Yours tastes better," Usui says.

"What's the difference!"

Sakura comes back to the table with Kuuga after the song in even higher spirits.

"Come on, Misaki! It's so fun!" Sakura attempts to pull me to the dance floor.

"No way," I say, trying my hardest to stay in my seat. "I can't dance."

"Too bad!" Sakura takes both of my hands, forcefully dragging me out of my seat, "You come too, Usui-kun!"

"Uh..."

"Kuuga! Take him!" Sakura commands, and Kuuga obediently follows her orders, dragging Usui to dance floor. Soon enough, the four of us are on the dance floor, surrounded by people jumping around and dancing to the loud music.

"Agh, why did I come here," I complain.

"Stop complaining and dance!" Sakura says, beginning to jump around with Kuuga.

"I can't dance..."

Just then, the DJ stops the music, "I see a lot of couples out here tonight. Here's a song for all of you lovebirds out there," he announces, and starts playing a slow song.

"I'm out of here," I say, beginning to walk off the dance floor.

"Wait, Misaki," I feel someone grab my hand.

"What do you want, Usui," I say, not turning around to face him.

"Dance with me."

I turn around to face him, expecting him to be joking, but not a hint of humor shows on his face. "W-what..."

With one swift movement, he pulls me closer to him and wraps his arms around my waist, my hands awkwardly resting on his chest. The only places I could look were his face or his chest. I chose his chest.

He laughs (that stupid laugh), "You can put your arms around my neck if you want."

"You're too tall for that," I mumble, feeling his breath on my hair, "This is too awkward, people are watching us."

"People aren't watching," he retorts, "if it makes you feel better, I'm probably the only one watching you."

"Nope, doesn't make me feel better."

My heart drops when the song finally ends, but the DJ decides to play another slow song.

"Are you serious," I whine, "this is so awkward."

"It's not awkward," Usui says, "you look beautiful."

My face goes redder (if that's even possible), "W-what did that have to do with anything?"

"Everything, it has to do with everything."

Suddenly, I hear the sound of huge amounts of water pouring down on the building, followed by the rumbling of thunder.

Usui looks down at me, and then back up again, "So disappointing."

"What?"

"Your chest," he sighs.

"You pervert!" I scream (half whispering) and pound my fist on his chest. Stupid strapless dress. "Hmph." I pull my dress up higher.

He chuckles, "Just kidding."

"I hate you."

"Here's the time you've been waiting for!" the DJ's voice comes over the music, "Spotlight kiss!"

"What's that?" I ask, keeping an eye on the other couples hoping to find an answer.

Out of nowhere, a spotlight shines down on the dance floor, wandering around each couple until it stops at a random couple left from Usui and I.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" everyone chants, and then I realized what this whole 'Spotlight kiss' thing meant. The lucky couple shared a sweet kiss, which was followed by cheers and "aw"s.

"Okay! Let's see who our next lucky couple is!" the DJ shouts. Not us, not us, not us...

The spotlight wanders around the dance floor once more and...

"Whoa! It's Prez and the new transfer, Usui!" the DJ announces. Fuck. Fuck.

"Whoo!" people scream and begin their chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

I look at Usui in the eyes for the first time since we've started dancing, my heart racing. Why, what did I do to deserve this. My horrible luck.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" their chanting continues.

Though, Usui doesn't do anything and just stands there. Agh, seriously I just want to get it over with.

A crash of lightning shakes the room and everything goes pitch black. The room fills with screams.

"Calm down everyone! It's just the storm!" I hear the DJ scream, trying to yell over all the chatter because of his dead his sound system.

Just then, I felt a pair of lips against mine. At first, I stood there frozen, confused because of the darkness, but reassured by his gentle touch. My body slowly melting under his control, I feel my eyes close. Suddenly, the lights flicker on, and Usui quickly breaks from the kiss before anyone sees.

"Misaki!" Sakura screams, running toward us, "Are you okay? That power outage scared the life out of me!"

The scene that just happened runs through my head once more, and I look at Usui who's smiling like an idiot.

I chuckle, "Yeah. I'm okay."

* * *

**Merry Christmas guys! Sorry for some of you it isn't Christmas anymore, but hope you can relive the magic through my story xD **

**I really need to work on those kiss scenes xD Very hard to write...**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Dreams

* * *

"Prez, we have finished cleaning up the trash in this area," a student council member reports to me.

"Great, now only the area by the pond needs to be cleaned and we will be finished," I say, checking off another item on my clipboard. To get ready for the snow, the student council and the beautification club decided to collaborate to clean the park. For people with rich upbringings, you would expect them to know how to throw trash away in the trash can instead of the ground. Thank goodness it wasn't very cold, I was able to just wear my white long sleeved shirt and skinny khakis.

I sigh, and start walking towards the pond. I stand on the dock, overseeing the other students collecting trash.

Suddenly, I feel a swift breeze right by my ear.

"ACK!" I shiver, and turn around to meet eyes with none other than Usui. How does this thing even find me?

"Hi, Ayuzawa," the stalker replies, a small grin growing on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," I say, turning around to continue inspecting the volunteers around the pond, when I feel his forehead resting on my shoulder. I jolt at the sudden contact.

"What the-! Get off!" I yell, shaking my shoulders to shoo him away, but he stands his ground.

"You said you would come to the practice room at three o'clock, but it's four thirty right now, " he whines.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'll be there once we finish up here," I stutter due to my choppy breathing.

I sigh in relief when he finally lifts his head from my shoulder, but my relief was only momentary. Just as I begin to walk away, I feel a hand capture mine, swiftly pulling me backwards and around into his embrace.

Flustered, I quickly push myself away from him, "What the heck are you doing, Usui!?" I scream, my face burning.

"I'm lonely," he simply replies, his arms still tightly secured around my waist.

"Then go find a rock or something to play with! I'm busy!" I say, desperately trying to free myself from his hold.

"I'd much rather play with Misa-chan," he says, his deep voice vibrating in my ears. With that, I finally escape from his embrace. But, I miscalculate the amount of strength I needed to break free and I find myself stumbling backwards into the pond.

I reach my arm out, desperately trying to grab hold onto something. My attempt proving ineffective, I brace myself for the impact and squeeze my eyes shut. But right as I'm about to make contact with the water, I'm finally able to grab onto something.

"Ayuzawa!" I hear Usui yell. I slowly open one of my eyes to see that the "object" that I had managed to grab was Usui's arm. Opening both of my eyes, they are drawn to the radiance that alluring his emerald orbs glow. Mine and his engage in a war to outshine the other's attractiveness. Mine are losing by a tremendous margin. Every time I try to blink away, my eyes are drawn to his like magnets. Unknowingly, they take my breath away.

I have never had the chance to study his eyes like this. Except for that time at the Christmas party...

_Just then, I felt a pair of lips against mine. At first, I stood there frozen, confused because of the darkness, but reassured by his gentle touch. My body slowly melting under his control, I feel my eyes close. Suddenly, the lights flicker on, and Usui quickly breaks from the kiss before anyone sees._

At that thought, my body shakes violently from embarrassment.

"Ayuzawa...? Is everything okay?" Usui asks, beginning to pull me up. The scene floods my mind again after another glimpse at his eyes. Unconsciously, my grip on his forearm loosens and I fall into the pond.

Through the water and the sound of the water whizzing past my ears, I hear muffled calls and screams from all directions. I hold my breath and suppress the stinging pain in my eyes, preparing to rise back to the surface.

Just then, a body pushes through the water with blonde hair trailing behind him. His eyes aren't the gentle ones I had so intently stared into seconds ago, but are filled with panic and worry.

In one swift movement, Usui takes me in his arms and pushes the both of us out of the water.

I cough and gasp for air as soon as I feel the cold breeze on my soaking wet body. He gently sets me on the dock then pushes himself up.

"What the hell, Usui!" I scream, slowly standing up, trying to shake off the excess water on my clothes. Usui does the same. "Are you crazy!?"

"Quite frankly, yes," he chuckles.

I smack his arm, "This is not funny, you idiot. I'm not a child, I know how to fricking swim!"

"But Ayuzawa was is danger. So I had to save her."

"I wasn't in the _least _bit of danger. What, do you think I'm weak? Is that it?"

His face turns serious, "Don't jump to conclusions. I know you are perfectly capable of saving yourself."

"Then why did you do it!?"

"Why did _you_ do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you let go?"

I freeze, "Well...that's..."

"You could've drowned!"

"That's a _total_ exaggeration. I just...uh...wanted to feel what the water was like! Yeah..." I laugh nervously.

Suddenly, he starts inching closer to me. I step backwards, accidentally catching a glimpse of his fiery eyes. He then grabs my arm, and pulls me dangerously close to him.

Even though we had just dived into that ice cold pond, my body was so hot that I was expecting myself to catch on fire.

He starts unbuttoning his dark gray plaid shirt, and swings it around to drape it over my body.

I shiver at the added coldness on my body, "What the heck, Usui! Are you trying to freeze me to death!?"

He looks up towards the sky, "Would you rather be cold or expose your body for all these people to see?"

Confused by what he meant, I look down at my shirt. To my horror, my dark red bra was showing right through my dripping wet white shirt. Of all days, why did it have to be today that I wore white!?

I quickly wrap the shirt around me tighter to cover my chest, "You pervert!"

He looks back down at me with a grin plastered on his face, his cheeks slightly flushed. Was he blushing? Do guys do that?

"I didn't think Prez would wear such bold colors," he smirks.

I slap him right across the face.

* * *

"Against Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi from Japan, we have Huang Jing-hai and Chang Wei-an from China!" The MC's voice resonates throughout the arena, mixing with the cheers and roaring applause.

As our names are called, Usui and I turn to look at our opponents and exchange friendly looks. Our attention immediately returns to the MC as he begins his explanation.

"This round, the contestants will create a savory turned sweet with the theme dream in mind. They will have two and a half hours to create their original dishes and will be judged on taste, originality, presentation, and technique. Contestants will be given a score out of ten for each category. The team with the highest overall score will advance to round three," the MC announces. "The time starts in three, two, one..."

Beep!

As planned, I rush to the ingredient area situated between our station and the opponents' station.

"Beef, pineapple, mango, chestnuts..." I hum to myself as I fill my basket with as many ingredients as possible. Right as I reach for the rice, a small hand beats me to it.

"Ah, sorry," the owner of the hand says in Japanese.

"It's fine," I reply, my heart melting at her sugary sweet voice, "Huang, was it?"

"Yes," the teenager replies, focused on collecting ingredients but smiling at the same time, "Ayuzawa, right?"

I nod, "Wow, your Japanese is very good," I praise.

"Is that boy your boyfriend?" She ignores my comment, giggling.

"H-huh?" I say, almost dropping the oranges I had just picked up.

"I see the way he looks at you," she winks, and proceeds to reach for the cucumbers at the top. Being taller than her, I grab her the vegetable.

"W-what way? He's just some smelly, old pervert," I laugh nervously.

"During the introduction time, he was looking at you the entire time!"

"Ayuzawa! What's taking you so long?" I hear Usui call from our station.

"Ah, got to go, nice meeting you!" I say, picking up my last ingredient and scurrying off back to the kitchen station.

From behind, I hear Jing-hai whispering something to her partner in Chinese and giggling. I had studied a bit of Chinese, and I managed to make out the phrase, "that poor guy."

I hastily make my way back to the kitchen station, Usui taking the basket out of my arms and onto the counter.

"I'll make the beef one," Usui says, while unloading some of the ingredients.

"Okay," I say, running back to the ingredient table to grab a mackerel. I begin to gut the fish, making a cut along it's belly so I can rip out the unwanted insides of the fish. After carefully removing the organs, I rinse the insides of the fish and begin to filet the fish. I expertly glide the knife against the fish, making sure it's bone-free, and slice it into three-inch-long strips, each about a third of an inch thick.

I sneak a peak at Usui, who is slicing the beef into shapes similar to my fish. I watch him as he wipes away the bead of sweat that had been rolling down his sharp, sharp jawline, mixing with his soft, golden locks...

I give myself a hard slap on the cheek, adding to the red in my cheeks that had appeared because of that alien,"Get a hold of yourself!" I yell under my breath. I contain my self, and resume my work. I grab an alphonso mango and begin skinning it with my paring knife. I think proceed to cut it into itty-bitty cubes. I throw those cubes into stainless steel bowl holding the fish strips.

After, I take a passion fruit and slice it open to reveal the sparkling, orange, jelly-like substance. I push the fruit through a strainer to get most of the seeds out. I next mix it with pectin and water and put all the ingredients into a sauce pan and bring it to a boil, stirring every so often.

I then move on to knead together butter, salt, flour, sugar, shortening, and water to make a pie dough. I gently roll it out and cut it into long strips. I check up on my passion fruit jelly, checking the consistency. After confirming that the jelly was thick enough, I remove jelly from the heat place it in the freezer.

In the mean time, I cut up oranges above the sink, removing the membrane from the segments.

"Ayuzawa," a husky voice suddenly sounds behind me. Startled, I drop the knife I am holding onto the ground. I jump back, making sure the sharp tool doesn't come in contact with my skin. I end up crashing into Usui who had been standing behind me.

"ACK! Usui!" I scream, quickly turning around after the sudden touch, gripping the metal counter top behind me. "What are you doing!?"

"I need to wash my hands," he says, holding up his hands to show me all the fruit juice sticking to his fingers and palms. At this point, I'm being extra careful not to look into his eyes. "Prez?" he calls, trying to catch my gaze with his emeralds, but I avoid him with all my might. That time from the Christmas party keeps replaying in my head, and that time at the park...

My face flushes pink, "W-what!?" I challenge, using all the confidence left in my soul, "What do you want!?"

"I need to wash my hands," he chuckles, "What, like what you see?"

"I-in your dreams," I smirk, and stepping aside to let him use the sink. Who does this guy think he is! Pull yourself together, Misaki, he's not worth getting mad over. It _is_ anger that I'm feeling right now...right?

* * *

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" the MC counts down along with the large timer.

Usui and I quickly place the last of our creation onto the plate, and sigh as the timer marks the end of the round with a beep.

"We will now begin judging. Both teams, please bring your dishes to the judging table."

Uneasy, Usui and I roll our cart holding our food to the long table seating five judges. Look to my left, and Jinghai sends me a warm smile and a nod, and I return it.

"We will start with Team Usui and Ayuzawa. Please present your dishes," the MC signals.

Usui and I exchange nods, and Usui lifts the metal plate cover off the five plates with one swift motion, steam and a sweet and savory aroma escaping with it.

"We have made sweet and savory dessert kebabs over rice," I begin to explain as Usui and I each pass out the plates.

"The first kebab is a bulgogi beef kebab with mini marron creme mille crepes and pineapples and cantaloupe," Usui explains, and watches as the judges each slowly use their forks to slide off each component.

"The sweetness and warmth of the grilled fruit added to the beef somehow all work together nicely," one judge comments.

"The grilled mille crepe is crispy and the marron creme is very clean tasting, giving a nice balance to all these rich flavors," another comments.

"Thank you," Usui says.

"The second kebab is a mango mackerel kebab with passion fruit jelly filled pastries and oranges, please enjoy," I describe as I watch the judges dissecting my kebab.

My heart begins to beat out of my chest as I watch frowns grow on the judges' faces.

"The mackerel is very dry," a judge critiques, "the color on the outside is not very...pleasant," he picks at the charred bits of fish.

No. That can't be.I was watching the fish extremely closely...until...

_I gently place my kebabs on the grill with tongs, hearing the sizzling of the food coming in contact with the burning metal rack. I hear the same sizzling coming from my left, as Usui also begins to grill his kebabs._

_I watching the mackerel closely, making sure I don't cook it for too long to make sure the fish is as succulent as possible. I make sure to turn the kebabs at a 70 degree angle to allow it to form nice grill marks. After a while, I decide to flip the kebabs over, and luckily, the fish has wonderfully browned and had also shown nice criss-cross grill marks. _

_Estimating that the other side of the fish would take a while to finish cooking, I grab five white dishes and set them in front to get ready to plate. Satisfied with the set up, I reach for a towel that was set on the counter next to the grill. Though, once I had touched the cloth, a large hand had been trying to reach for the same object, and our hands collided. _

_Instinctively, my hand jerks back at the sudden contact and I look to my left to meet eyes with Usui. God damn it. _

_Once I looked into his eyes, I was instantly reminded of the time he had so boldly kissed me in front of everyone at the Christmas party (even though no one probably knew). And that _extremely _embarrassing white shirt incident at the park. Kill me now._

_"A-ah, sorry..." I murmur as I finally break the fatal eye contact.  
_

_"You have something here," Usui says, still retaining the eye contact, motioning to the right side of his mouth. _

_"Where?" I say, touching my right cheek._

_"No, no, here," he points to the left side of his mouth this time. I look at him, confused as I feel around my left cheek._

_"Is it gone?" I ask, rubbing my left cheek. Suddenly, he carefully takes the damp wet towel in his hand, and cradles my right cheek in his large palm. I gulp, feeling my face get hotter by the millisecond. I try to look __away as he quickly wipes the substance off of my mouth._

_"Good," he says, and returns back to his work. I try to do the same, and grab my tongs with my shaky hands. _

_What the heck was that? That pervert...how dare he. Touching my cheek like that with his warm hand..._

_"Ayuzawa! Your fish is burning!" Usui yells, and I snap out of my reverie. Panicked, I quickly turn over my kebabs to reveal, to my horror, a blackened surface._

_Shit. _

* * *

"The judges have come to a consensus. We will now reveal the scores," the MC announces, directing our attention to the digital score board next to the judging table. "Huang and Chang. Technique, 6. Presentation, 8. Taste, 7. Originality, 7. Total score, 28."

I look over at the opposing team, though their faces are riddled with regret and dissatisfaction.

Applause and cheers fill the arena and I become jittery, knowing we will lose because of my stupid mistake. What the hell is wrong with me these days? I've never had problems focusing...

"Usui and Ayuzawa. Technique, 7. Presentation, 8. Taste, 6. Originality 8. Total score, 29."

What...?

"The winners are team Usui and Ayuzawa!"

WHAT!?

"Wait...I don't understand..." I mumble.

"Mistakes in the food industry are not acceptable. Though, as a high school student, your techniques are flawless and the idea you two came up with perfectly fit with the theme of 'Dream', we were all able to feel your passion of cooking in your dish, and that is where you topped the other team. Congratulations," one of the judges smiles and applauds.

"Give it up one more time for team Usui and Ayuzawa!" The MC yells, and the arena once more fills with applause and cheers.

"You did great!" Jinghai says.

"No, you guys deserved this more than we did, I'm so sorry," I apologize.

"Are you kidding me? You guys definitely won this one," Wei An assures.

"Maybe we will see each other again," Jinghai giggles, "and hopefully you two will be a couple by then."

"Over my dead body!"

* * *

**Thank you so much for being patient. School work has really gotten to me these days, and this chapter turned out longer than I thought. Sorry if this chapter was boring and confusing, but I'm really excited about the next few chapters because this is where it gets interesting! Once again, I'm not a food expert so these dishes were really weird so I'm sorry if my ideas grossed you out xD I made the theme too hard for myself...**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Lin**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: the Beach

* * *

I fidget around in my seat, wondering where we were all going while it was still dark out. All the contestants had been called out at 6 a.m. and had been all loaded onto this shuttle bus, not knowing where we were headed.

I lean against the cold window, not being able to sleep out of nervousness. I look to my left to the blonde boy who is sound asleep, much like the majority of the students on the bus.

"Like what you see?" the blonde suddenly says, his eyes still closed.

"Hmph," I turn away, and resume watching the trees and mountains whiz by.

I watch as we begin to pull up to an area filled with tents and stands. One of the signs read, "local produce."

"We have arrived at our destination,"a voice comes over the loudspeaker in the bus. The other students shuffle and moan as they are called to wake up. The owner of the voice leads the group in exiting the bus. One by one we all gather in front of the market.

"We have arrived at the traditional market after a long journey. In a few hours, we will be going to a beach, where each team will have to run their own stands. Create a menu item that will attract and satisfy as many vacationers as you can. The four teams who have the lowest amount of sales will be eliminated," the MC begins to explain.

"Our own stand?" one student questions.

"Four teams!?" another student gasps.

"We will be handing out allowance to each team, with which you will buy you own fresh ingredients with here at the market. Be sure to chose your menu item wisely, because this competition will decide if you are eligible to go to France for the second half of the competition."

"France!?"

"You will have two hours to complete your shopping, and soon after we will begin our drive to the beach where you will prepare your menu items and begin your sales." The MC and other personnel begin passing out white envelopes to each team.

I politely receive the envelope, and open it up to reveal a few dollar bills.

"Where do they even get this kind of money," I sigh at the large amount of money in the envelope. "What are you thinking about for the menu item?"

"Something fresh tasting but would fill their stomachs," Usui replies, thinking seriously.

"I'm a bit reluctant about serving something cold even though when you think of beach you think of hot summer heat," I scratch my head.

"Fresh doesn't have to mean cold, or does it?"

"I don't know, maybe walking around will give us some inspiration," I say, as I begin walking to browse the stalls.

"Keep in mind we only have two hours," Usui says, following closely behind.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," I say, studying the apple pears at one stand, taking a sniff of the fruit, "these seem really sweet and crisp," I turn to Usui, only to realize his face has been a matter of a couple of inches away from mine. I jump back, flustered.

He chuckles, and turns to look down the road that the stands are set up along, "I think there is a fish market under that big tent," he observes.

I clear my throat, "Let's take a look then." I start trekking towards the big blue tented area, but turn back to see that Usui wasn't following me.

"What are you grinning about? Hurry up!"

"Coming, coming," he sings.

"Idiot."

* * *

"Fresh clams, oysters, and abalone!" one elderly woman yells.

"Fresh trout and salmon!" another yells.

The fish market is bustling and a mixture of voices all clash together and fill the whole area.

"Usui! Look at these lobsters!" I motion for Usui to come look at the basket full of bright red lobsters. "I think this could make a good dish. It's fresh, it's filling, it's something you would crave by the sea...We could pair this with some sticky rice and some other toppings..."

"And if customers don't like lobster, we could add more options, like salmon or squid or something. We could even add a vegetarian option."

"Yeah, that's good. We would need to decide on the other toppings, maybe even sauces they could choose from..."

"We can buy the main toppings here, I was thinking lobster, octopus, and salmon."

"Do we even have enough money to buy all this seafood?" Usui waves the allowance envelope in the air. "Right..."

I begin to look at the lobsters, choosing which ones we would want.

"How about this one?" The middle-aged man manning the stand suggests. I study the lobster closely, and figure out that the man is trying to sell me the bad ones.

"Sorry sir, but...I'll take these six lobsters," I say pointing to the crustaceans I had carefully chosen.

"No, no, you don't want those. These are much tastier," the man insists, holding the lobsters in front of me again.

"These lobsters are definitely not as fresh as these," I carefully point out, "the antennae of the lobsters that I have chosen are much longer and pointer that the ones that you have, which means that they have not been with the other lobsters as long as your choices, not to mention how much more sluggish your lobsters are (1)."

A glare begins to grow on the man's face, "Fine, fine, take these," he gives in, packaging the lobsters that I have chosen.

"Thank you very much, sir," I say, bowing out of sorriness.

"Impressive," an unfamiliar voice remarks behind me. Usui and I both spin around to meet eyes with lime-green and jet black haired men.

"Thank you...?" I say, flustered because of the sudden statement from the stranger.

"Ah, forgive me. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Igarashi Tora, and this is my partner, Kanade Maki," the lime-green haired introduces, poised.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Maki bows.

"I'm-"I begin to say.

"Ayuzawa Misaki," Tora finishes my sentence, flashing a smile at me, "I know. I watched you at the second round, and you were quite amazing, if I say so myself. Is this your partner?" he asks, motioning towards Usui.

"A-ah, yes. This is Usui Takumi," I say, looking at Usui whose mind seems to be elsewhere.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard...great things about you Usui-san," Tora smiles and holds out his hand for Usui to shake, but the alien completely ignores it. Tora calmly pulls back his hand after seeing that Usui was paying no attention to him.

"Anyways, it was nice to meet you two. I hope to see you again, Ayuzawa-san," Tora says, and bows before he and his follower take their leave.

"What was that all about?" Usui finally speaks up.

"What do you mean?"

"That guy is shady."

"He is _not_ shady. He's a gentleman."

"There's something really weird about that guy. You should probably try to avoid him."

"You're the one that's shady. And who are you to tell me who to stay away from!?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"W-why would _you_ care if I got hurt or not?"

He chuckles, "Anyways, we still need to get the other ingredients. The clock is ticking," he says, setting off to look for other seafood that catch his eye.

"Hey! Don't change the subject!"

"How about salmon?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"We could also do something like tofu for vegetarians..."

"Agh! You idiot!"

* * *

At the beach, twelve stands are set up arranged in a circle, each facing outwards. Behind each stall, a personal prep kitchen is equipped with necessary tools and appliances, and behind the kitchen is a storage room.

"As expected of a rich school..." I say, marveling at the set-up. Usui and I unload our crates of ingredients in our storage room.

The counter out front is lined with trays and containers of different shapes to put food in that can be heated or cooled to your choice, much like an ice cream stand. Above the stand, I spot a chalkboard hanging on the top of the stand.

"This could be used as a menu..." I say, as I climb onto the counter in order to reach the menu. On my knees, I carefully write all the menu items and choices onto the chalkboard with chalk markers that I had found lying around.

"God, this counter is slippery," I mumble, struggling to keep myself on top of the counter as I continue to write.

"Ayuzawa, do you need help with that?" I faintly hear Usui's voice coming from the kitchen.

"I'm fine, you idiot!" I yell back to him.

"Are you sure?" He yells.

"YES I'M SURE!" I scream, "Avocado..." I murmur to myself as I write the word on the board. "Crap," I swear after somehow messing up the letter 'O'. I look around the counter, looking for a napkin to wipe the board with. I spot a stack of tissues, but they're not within arms reach.

"Come on..." I say as I stretch my arm out as far as I can, hoping to grab a hold of the tissue. My methods proving ineffective, I try to move to the right without slipping off the counter. This would've been effective for anyone else, but being the klutz I am, I slip backwards off the counter, bracing myself, expecting a hard fall.

Instead, I fall into the arms of a certain someone.

"Usui...?" I mumble as I slowly open my eyes.

But the eyes I stare into are not the emerald orbs I had stared into before.

"Sorry, but I'm not Usui," says the man I had met before in the fish market.

"...Igarashi?" I say slowly, as he gently lowers me onto the ground so I'm standing on my own two feet.

"Pleased to see you again," he smiles.

"Uh...thank you."

"My pleasure. Well, I'll be off now. Still have some more preparation to do before the competition starts. I wish you the best of luck, though you don't really need it considering you're Ayuzawa Misaki," he says, walking off towards his own stand.

"Good luck...to you too."

* * *

"Contestants, get ready as we will be opening in a few minutes," the MC's voice is heard over the loudspeaker.

Usui and I scramble to load the food onto the last few trays and into the counter.

"I'm beat already," I sigh, resting against the counter.

"Want a massage?" Usui smirks, holding up his hands.

"No thanks," I scoff.

"Too bad," he says, and starts to rub the knots out of my back.

"Ow," I wince.

"Your shoulders are so tense, Ayuzawa."

"It's because you give me so much stress."

"I feel so hurt, Ayuzawa."

"Good."

"We will be opening soon! Get ready!" The MC comes over the loudspeaker, "In three, two, one!" The start of the round is once again marked with a loud beep.

Usui rushes to the kitchen after giving me a good squeeze on my sides.

I put on my "nice" face and wait for the customers to come around.

"Seafood...rice bowls?" A male customer walking by says.

"Look! They have shaved ice over there!" The woman at his side squeals, and pulls him away from our stand.

"Damn, look at those girls over there in that stall," I hear a young man passing by say.

"Let's go check them out," the young man's friend replies, and they leave my line of sight.

More people begin to pass by, but none of them seem to have the intention of stopping at our stall.

"Does it not look appetizing?" I wonder, staring at the food in the trays.

An hour goes by, just like that, but only about five people had stopped by.

"No luck?" Usui says, coming out of the kitchen with a towel draped around his neck.

"Everyone seems to be more interested in everyone else's stands," I sigh.

"We need something to catch their attention, then," Usui suggests.

"How are we supposed to do that?"

Suddenly, a group of young girls begin to squeal.

"Oh my god, that guy is super attractive," one of the girls whispers.

"I know!" another squeals.

"I'm going to go check him out," the girl says.

"Wait for me!" the others follow behind.

The group of three approach our stall and that's when it hits me. Usui's good looks could actually be used for something useful for once.

"Hi, what would you like?" I say.

"What do you recommend?" the girl replies, but instead of looking to the person who is asking the question, her eyes are locked in on Usui who isn't paying any attention at all.

I shove Usui with my elbow.

"Yes, my dear?" Usui smiles sweetly.

"Put something together for these three girls," I say, ignoring the newly created pet name.

"Roger," he says, putting on his plastic gloves.

He takes a paper bowl and places a bowl made of crispy Chinese noodle chips in it. He then scoops a bit of the white short grain rice into the bowl, along with the salmon sashimi slices, avocado, and to top it all off, our special white tangy sauce. He places his finished dish on the flat counter next to the cash register for one of the girls.

For the next one, he scoops rice, small fried tofu cubes, lettuce and soy sauce. The last one he makes is rice, octopus, mango, and our orange spicy sauce.

I wait in anticipation for the girls to take a bite out of our creation.

All three of their faces light up after tasting the dish.

"Whoa..." the first girl says in awe, "this is amazing!"

"I've never tasted anything like this," the second girl adds.

"Mmm..." the three of them all marvel in harmony, bringing a smile to my face. The three girls take off after thanking us, seemingly forgetting about the hunk that had attracted them here in the first place.

Just as I thought we were going to go back to the same inactive state as before, a woman approaches our stall.

"I heard about this place from someone and I've been told your food is amazing," the woman says.

"Oh," I look to Usui in excitement, "really? Thank you so much!"

"I'll have the lobster with veggies and the sweet sauce."

I quickly put together the bowl and pass it on to Usui to check out on the register.

"Thank you," we both say and exchange grateful smiles with the customer. This could work...Usui attracting customers and after serving they pass on a good word for us to other potential customers.

"Ah, make sure you tell your friends!" I quickly remind the woman while she begins to walk away. She gives me an approving wink and thumbs up.

"We don't have much time, Ayuzawa," Usui says, "the other shops have long lines but we have barely sold ten bowls."

"Calm down, with your good looks we'll attract plenty of customers. We just got to make sure you stay outside and that our customers spread the word to others."

Usui smirks, "You think I'm good looking?"

My face goes red, "N-no! But other girls seem to think so."

"Hmm...really," Usui sighs.

Just then, a large group of people approach our stand. Shortly following them, another large group, and another. Soon enough, our stand joins the long-line club, with a trail of hungry customers excitedly waiting for their food.

The last few hours in the competition fly by faster than the first unproductive hour, and the end of the round is marked by the sound of a beep projected through the PA system.

"Stop all sales. In a few moments, we will be posting the rankings on a board near the entrance. Good work, contestants."

I sigh in relief, "Finally finished." I collapse onto the stool.

"Feeling sore?" Usui asks.

"My legs are killing me," I groan.

"How about resuming that massage from earlier?" Usui suggests, a smile growing on his face.

I turn my head away from his face, "No thanks." His smiles seriously can be blinding sometimes. I-in a bad way of course.

Completely disregarding my words, Usui crouches down to meet me at eye level and begins gently squeezing my legs with his hands.

"I do a mean foot rub," he proclaims, tapping up and down my legs with this fists, "up for it?"

"W-what are you doing, you pervert!"

"Only trying to make Misa-chan feel comfortable," he pouts.

"What did I say about calling me 'Misa-chan'!?"

"That I should call you Misa-chan all day, all night, and I should change your name on my phone to 'Misa-chan', and I should also call you 'Misa-chan' because it makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside."

"What kind of nonsense are you spouting!?"

* * *

All the teams begin crowding around a sign board near the entrance. Usui and I have to push our way through the crowd in order to see what place we landed.

"We got fourth place!" one team squeals.

When I finally push through everyone, I quickly scan the piece of paper for our names starting from the bottom until...

"W-we...we got second place!" I scream, "Usui! We did it! W-we're going to France!"

"And guess who's tagging along," a familiar snobby voice says.

"Inoue-san..." I grunt. Those all-too familiar group of three girls appear before Usui and I.

"Nice seeing you again, Ayuzawa-kaichou," Miyu smirks.

"Second place, I see. Congrats," Riko sighs.

I put on my fake-smile, "Thank you. Congratulations on whatever place _you_ three _lovely_ beings got."

"First!" Yuina pipes up. Riko elbows her in the side.

"That's right. We outdid you," Miyu says, "Hmm...seeing as how you're doing right now I doubt we'll even get to have our little face-off at finals."

"Same, seeing as how you only got customers using those skimpy little outfits, I doubt you guys will even get that far," I scoff.

Miyu's face darkens, "We'll see about that, Ayuzawa-_kaichou_. Let's go, girls." I watch as those three saunter off, ego and all.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I was planning on having this chapter out WEEKS ago but I never got to finishing it. I just rushed to finish it today, and I was planning to have two chapters out after this, including a Valentine's Day special. **

**I'll still release those two chapters as I planned them out, but I am still sorry I didn't upload in a while. **

**Thank you for all your support!**

(1) Land, Leslie. "How to Tell If a Lobster Is Fresh | Yankee Kitchen - Yankee Magazine." Yankee Magazine. Yankee Publishing Inc., Oct. 2000. Web. 03 Feb. 2016. article/food/how-to-tell-if-a-lobster-is-fresh.


End file.
